Various Mixtures
by luckydog10heart
Summary: 6 new girls come to Ouran Academy. They meet the Host Club, but they're not interested! The club is curious about the newcomers and the 3 college students with them. The group of 9 have different personalities that it's weird to see them get along!
1. Prologue

**Lucky: Hey! I'm here! This is a new story I'm working on and sorry for those still reading my Akatsuki in our world, in our house story, I'm sorry!**

**Anyways.. This story is revolving around a pair of twins.. And NO! They both won't end up with the Hitachiins! *sigh* anyways.. pairings don't come till MUCH later chapters… Here they are though:**

**HunnyxOC, KaoruxOC, NekozawaxOC, MorixOC, TamakixHaruhi, HikaruxOC, KyoyaxOC**

**Oh! And this story will be updated every Monday so you'll have something to look forward to! :DD**

**Anyways... **

**Disclaimer: Luckydog10heart does not own Ouran HSHC. Kaitana, Chaisse and Haruko belongs to Kaitana08. Luckydog10heart owns the plot and Rukia, Kiyoko, Raven, Daisuke, Sasame, Saki and any other OCs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p>~*~Prologue~*~<p>

_Kiyoko's pov_

"What's this?" I asked, confused. In my hand was a small envelope with golden calligraphy on it that said 'To Miss Kiyoko Suzuki'.

"That is an invitation for you to go to Ouran. Your friends and your sister have received one too," My mother smiled as she added, "Ouran Academy is an prestigious school in Bunkyō, Tokyo meant only for the rich and, not necessarily, beautiful! Oh, you'd love it there! I went there to school as a kid. They have a great Elementary school, Middle school, High school and College facility!"

I scowled, "Does that mean Haruko and I are moving to our mansion there?"

"Yes! Of course, _we_ are moving there permanently! We'll use this mansion as our summer house, here in Kyōto! Won't that be fun?" _Yea, sure, whatever floats your boat and doesn't sink mine and Haruko's..._

I nodded before turning around and calling to my mom, "I'll go tell Haruko, then."

"Ok! Just be sure to have your things packed for tomorrow! Tell that to Haruko too!" _Yea, yea…_

I sigh as I walk to our room upstairs. (See profile for room image)

"Hello, Imouto-chan," Haruko smiled at me. She was sitting on the steps that lead to my bunk, in her hands was a sketch pad and a pencil. She must have been sketching the scene from our window. I sat down on her bunk watching her draw, she would sometimes look up and glance at me. I inwardly sighed before speaking up,

"Hey, Did you know we're transferring to Ouran Academy?" This made her pause and look at me, curiosity shining in her eyes, "No? Well… Mom said we, meaning us and the gang, are going to learn there."

She stood up and put her sketch pad and pencil on our desk before plopping herself next to me, "Well, I see no negative thing there… We _were, _after all, thought of as freaks in our school.. Maybe a change would be a good thing?"

I sighed, "Yes, I suppose so… But they only think that since use 8 refuse to wear those… _things_.. I mean have you seen the skirts? They, like, barely cover our area! And those tops? Ugh.. So old school…"

"Yea, you're right," Haruko nodded before saying something that brought my attention to her, "Wait… Are you talking about Ouran Academy? The one that are only meant for the rich people in Japan and other places?"

"Yea…"

"Well, since it's an academy… Wouldn't we be expected to wear uniforms as well?"

"…Yea… So?"

"…." Haruko gave me a look… _OH!_

"Oh! We should search it up!" as soon as those words left my mouth, Haruko was sitting on our desk typing on her laptop… Wait… That wasn't there before… "So, find anything?"

"Not yet," She replied. I sighed and got off her bunk and went up to mine. Without even looking, I grabbed the DS XL off my shelf and started playing Mario Kart. 5 minutes have passed and nothing came from my sister so I assumed she hadn't found anything yet, but I was wrong.. So wrong. Instead of searching, she was staring in horror at the girl's uniform while I was here playing Mario Kart, about to beat my previous score in 150 cc.

"Um, imouto-chan.. I think you should come over here…"

"Not now! I'm trying to overtake stupid Wario! Damnit! Wario you fucking asstard! MOVE!" (Yea… I get into my games a bit (a lot) too much…)

Haruko sweat dropped before trying to get me near her again, "Um… imouto-chan… You should come see the uniform…"

I, of course having overtaken Wario and am currently leading 1st place, just ignored her.

"…." Without a word, without a warning, Haruko was next to me. She grabbed the DS XL out of my hand and turned it off much to my horror. I mean you **DON'T EVER** do that when someone is 1st place in 150 cc!

"DUDE! What the hell? I was winning!" I screamed as she grabbed me and dragged me down the steps my butt hurting every time it landed. She then proceeded to haul me up and plop me on our seat. I was still screaming when she turned my head towards the screen, towards those… _things_… And that was when I finally noticed it…

"!"

* * *

><p>"I.. I can't believe that…. They expect us to… wear that… <em>thing?<em>" I whimpered as I sat huddled in my corner of woe. Haruko just sighed as she read her invitation. Even without looking I knew what it said, for I had read it over and over. It said:

'Dear Ms. _ _

I, Mr. Yuzuru Suoh, invite you to become a student at Ouran Academy, located at Bunkyō,Tokyo. This school welcomes many teenagers/kids from very rich families, but we do offer scholarships from time to time. Anyways, I would like to give you an invitation to study at Japan's finest school. Please consider this since an invitation to the school is very rare. I hope you have a nice day.

Sincerely,

Yuzuru Suoh, Principal'

* * *

><p>I whimpered more at the thought of wearing those over-grown yellow marshmallow dresses. I mean the boy's uniform certainly is cute, but the girl's uniform is… uh… How does one say this? <em>Interesting…<em>

"Oh, suck it up. It's not like we can't alter it," My younger sister said as she turned around in her chair to give me a look.

I sighed before standing up and sulkily walked to the door, _just_ as it suddenly opened. Which, of course, sent me face-down on the floor. Without even looking, I knew who's fault it was since there was only one maid who was very.. um… clumsy…

As I stood up, I stared at the girl. I stared at her purple hair that was recently dyed not long ago. I stared at her chocolate colored eyes. And lastly, I stared at her outfit that replaces the usual maid uniform that our mom had the maids wear. It was a baggy white top with a black halter top inside. She had on dark, destroyed jeans with black converse.

Everyone… Meet Haruko and I's personal maid,

Kisa Fujioka

* * *

><p>She's our maid simply because a) She needed a job and b) She's poor. Out of all the maids, Kisa has got to be our favorite. She helps us a lot with things such as boys, outfits, etc. She's like an older sister. Whenever we talked, she would always tell us about her younger sister, Haruhi Fujioka. There were many stories, such as the one where their mother died when Haruhi was young and how their father became a cross-dresser. We always wondered how she got to Kyōto when she said she lived somewhere in Tokyo. Ah, well.<p>

We felt sorry for her so we took her in, she turned to be our newest older sister. She finished her last year of college thanks to my family, so now she works at our house.

"OMO! I'm so sorry!" Kisa quickly checked me over for any bruises and when she found one on my head she freaked out, "AAAH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just excited to tell you that my sister goes in the same school that you will be going to soon!"

"Oh… That's all?"

"Yep! I better go and clean/dust your weaponry collection, Haruko. And your shuriken and otaku/manga collection, Kiyoko! See ya!"

And with a whoosh she was gone.

*sigh* Gotta love our maid… With her around, nothing's ever dull around here.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! This is the prologue! I already finished like at least 5 chapters ahead. I'll post once a week on Mondays, so you'll have something to look forward to! <strong>

**Fact: If the first tear falls out from the left eye, it's from pain. If it's from the right eye, it's from happiness.**

**QotC: Just wondering, who's your favorite host? And only one please! Tell me why you like the host.**


	2. Kiyoko's an AB blood so sorry teach

Chapter 1:

**Disclaimer: Luckydog10heart does not own Ouran HSHC. Kaitana, Chaisse and Haruko belongs to Kaitana08. Luckydog10heart owns the plot and Rukia, Kiyoko, Raven, Daisuke, Sasame, Saki and any other OCs mentioned in this story. **

_Chapter 1_

_Haruko's pov_

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! YA GATTA GET WHERE YA GATTA GET!" Our alarm clock blared. I moaned and peeked my hands out from my cover and repeatedly smashed the snooze button. I sighed in content as the sound ceased, but of course things don't work out well for me since our brother, Daisuke, barged into our room and shouted,<p>

"WAKEY, WAKEY, Little sisters!" I ignored it of course, till my covers were suddenly thrown to the floor and I was introduced to the cold, morning air. I shivered and tried to cover myself up as much as possible, but I felt someone grab my wrist and yank me out of bed, making me land in the pile of my comforter. Sighing, I snuggled back in it before the stupid brother of mine yanked me up again and dragged me to the bathroom were he shoved me in. I just sighed as I locked the bathroom, stripped then went to take a shower. _'At least, I'm not the one waking up Kiyoko… She's a demon in the morning.'_ And coincidently, just as I thought this I heard a crash followed by a yelp coming from our room. I chuckled as I lathered my hair. Yes… This was MUCH better than waking her up.

* * *

><p>Kiyoko's pov<p>

I was lying down on my bed dreaming about kicking Beverly in the face then killing her VERY slowly and painfully. I felt myself smile as I dreamt about me dragging a knife from her wrist then slowly down to her elbow. I repeated it for the other 3 limbs. I was about to start shaving her hair off when someone jumped into my bed making my dream land shatter. '_Damn, And I was having a good dream too..'_

I peeked out of my covers to see my idiotic brother grinning down at me. Ugh, too much cheerfulness! I gave him the demon eyes before sinking back into my covers, trying to recover my dream. But I guess that's not happening since he grabbed the covers and threw it down to the floor. I growled before sitting up and backhanding him. Then I quickly used my foot and swept him off to the floor where he landed in a pile of comforters. _'Ah, well.. No use in sleeping since the stupid idiot threw my covers to the floor…'_ I grunted as I got off my bed and went down the stairs (see room pic). As I passed Daisuke, I kicked him in the gut. Hard. In return I earn a muffled cry. Cruel I know, but hey, he knew the risks of waking me up.

Yes, as you guessed… I'm not exactly a morning person. I went over to our closet and found two outfits. One outfit consisted of a green halter top with a jean jacket to go with it. With it I added a green ruffle skirt and black shorts(So no one will peek up). Then as a finishing touch, I added black knee-high converse boots, black fishnet gloves that went to my elbows and a green ribbon for the hair. This was MY outfit.

The other outfit consisted on a red camisole and a short, (ended a little above my belly button) black one-shoulder off over-top. I added some destroyed jeans and some black and red high-tops. As a finishing touch I added some black gloves that went till the elbow. It has buckles on the sides. This was for Haruko.

I went over to the bathroom and waited till Haruko was done. No doubt, she forgot her clothes.

And sure enough, she did. Because her head peeked out from the door with a sheepish smile,

"Hey, Nee-chan. Can ya-" Wordlessy, I handed her, her outfit, effectively cutting her off, "Oh! Thanks!"

"Hn"

Finally, she finished and it was my turn to go to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As I got out of the bathroom, Haruko and I was rushed by Kisa and thrown into our designerhair stylist's room. She approved our outfits, complementing me (which I shrugged off), and got started on our hair. She dried them first and then curled Haruko and mine's hair so it fell in wavy layers.

The minute she was done with my last curl, Kisa suddenly appeared and dragged us to the dining room were there were eggs, bacon and rice. Our brother was already there.

We took a seat on Daisuke's sides and began to dig in to our plates. We went upstairs and brushed out teeth, then got dragged down to the limo. We were about to get on when our mother rushed to us and exclaimed,

"Haruko! Kiyoko! AISH! Why aren't you guys wearing those dresses?"

I glanced up at her before grunting, "They ugly." That was all I remembered as I fell asleep and someone, most likely Daisuke, dragged me to the limo and put me down on the seat. He knows about my mornings so he probably forgives me for the abuse I gave him this morning. I was AB blood type, but oddly enough, Haruko and Daisuke were type O.

* * *

><p>Haruko's pov<p>

I sighed as I looked at the sleeping Kiyoko. _'Figures she'll be asleep, It is 3:00 am. By the time we get there, It'll be 6:00 am._' We were going to Bunkyo first because we start school today. While our maids pack our items and move it to our house. I chuckled as I thought about Kiyoko's hair and the hell she'll get when our hairstylist gets there since it'll most likely get flattened because she's lying down, but you never know. Kiyoko somehow, in someway, disobeys logic, like the time her homework fell on the pond and it wasn't wet or the time when a big guy, who looked like he could pass as a goon of those movies, hit on Kiyoko and Kiyoko, in return, hit him… Like literally… And the guy ran away crying about her being a bully and stuff… I sighed again closed my eyes, _'I'll go to sleep for a bit… Daisuke and Kiyoko are both asleep, anyways..'_

* * *

><p>I woke up and found that a sleeping Kiyoko was being piggy-backed by Daisuke. We must be there then. The door to the limo opened and sure enough, we were standing in front of the gates into the pink school. <em>'Pink..' <em>I scrunched my nose in disgust and follow Daisuke to the office.

People were starting to stare at us. Whispers were passed among the crowd as we stopped at the office. I knocked on the door and a woman in her late 20's opened it up and greeted us,

"You must be the new students. Come in! Your friends are already here," We stepped in and followed her as she went into one of the doors and knocked once before opening it. She bowed slightly and introduced us to the principal. He had short brown hair and a warm smile on his face. He greeted us as we went in and sat next to the girls (Daisuke had to stand cause of Kiyoko).

"So, you must be the Suzukis,"

"Yes,"

"May I ask why your twin is asleep on your brother's back?"

"She's a demon to be woken up… She kicked me this morning then threw me on the ground," My brother answered, receiving laughter from Chaisse and probably don't know them so... Data time! I should let my sister do this, but she's asleep now.. So.. let's start with me.

I have long auburn hair that came up to the backs of my knees. Along with it I had turquoise eyes. (Kiyoko and I come up to about Haruhi's height) I practice the bow and arrow and other weaponry. I'm the younger twin and, weirdly, I'm the mature one. Sure my sister can be mature when she wants to, but she barely does. Our parents own Suzuki corp., A company that signs celebrities into the company. I guess you can say it's a record label company. Our mom is sweet and a little bit annoying, what with her go lucky personality, while our dad prefers to be the mature one. Whenever people see that they instantly know where Kiyoko and I got our genes from.

Next is my twin. She has shoulder length auburn hair with matching turquoise eyes. She practices martial arts and used to practice at the Haninozuka dojo, before it got too far to travel. She'll continue studying there, though, seeing as how we're in the place where the dojo is located. She gets hyper a lot because of sugar or just plain adrenaline. When she goes to sleep, it all crashes on her. She's insomniac so she can only get sleep like 2 or 3 times a week. Right now, she was asleep and it's best not to disturb her or you'll suffer her wrath. She's AB blood type.

After Kiyoko is Daisuke. He's our older brother and he takes 2nd year college. He has brown hair that looked the color of caramel, with it he had turquoise eyes like us. He's a hottie, I guess.. I can't really tell since I'm his sibling and all, but I've seen girls look at him and blush. There are also some that hit on him, but he got the oblivious genes, along with Kiyoko. He unknowingly turned them all down. He's a heart breaker.

Next is Chaisse Sterling. She's French. She has black hair with blond tips. With it came a set of dark violet eyes. (She comes up about 5 inches above us)She's AB too, meaning she's a demon in the morning. If you go into her room you can see MANY weapons. She has a scythe which she uses when people wake her up. Yea, as you guessed… She's AB blood type too. She's one of Kiyoko and I's prank buddies. We love to prank people, a lot. Her father's a famous archeologist and her mother died on December 25. Her mother was on her way home from work when something flew from the car in front of her. With her going so fast, it crashed through the windshield and killed her instantly.

After Chaisse is Rukia Tashahiro. She has long black hair styled at a hime-cut. (She comes up about Kaoru's height) With it, she has blood red eyes and pale skin. (She kinda looks like Ai Enma from Hell girl) She's a pyromaniac and loves to set things on fire or explode them. She pranks along with us and she's in charge of all the supplies that cause destruction, excluding weapons which are Chaisse's specialty. She's a professional tennis player and she's currently trying to learn alto saxophone. Her parents died on her birthday, December 24 (my birthday!). They were murdered by a serial killer when they were out, shopping for her present. Her family was rich, but now her aunt owns their company (their company is a modeling company. They're business partners with the Hitachiins because their mother uses their models to model her designs. She lives with Saki, the girl whom Rukia has dubbed as her master or danna.

Next is Murasaki Yukino, or Saki for short. She has long black hair with red tips and onyx eyes. (She comes up to about Kaoru's height) She's also called 'Poison' because she knows and makes poison and the fact that she used to test numbing, sleeping and other potions on our old classmates. She's the best at making poisons. She analyzes them too and carries antidotes with her just in case. Her family are also known for being scientists, they made and countered lots of poisons and diseases. Saki has also learned every pressure point in the body. Saki is very talented at the piano. She hates kids and usually calls them brats. She's pretty deadly to be dealt with.

After that is Sasame Hyuga. She comes from a royal family in South Korea. (She's a bit shorter from Kyoya)They moved to Japan due to her request. She loves money and hates it when it goes to waste. She has mid-length caramel hair with side bangs and brown eyes. She's basically like our Leader since she knows how to do stuff like pranking, etc. without getting caught.

Next is Kaitana Hatake. She's a 1st year in college and is the oldest out of us. She has platinum blonde hair and onyx eyes, in her hand, a book almost always occupies it. I don't know much about her except that she's stoic and rarely show emotion.

After that is Raven Uchiha. She has short black hair and onyx 's very rich as well as she doesn't show much emotion. She's also a 1st year in college. She's very informative and knows almost anything. Anything she doesn't know she just searches up.

I know I might not be a good friend for not knowing a lot about 2 of my friends, but I tend to stick with the girls near my age group.

"Here are your schedules," Mr. Suoh handed us some schedules which we passed around, "Twins, Rukia and Chaisse. You four are at 1A. Saki and Sasame you two are are at 2A. Raven and Kaitana you two are at 1A college and Daisuke, you are at 2A college. You guys can go now. English 3 1A is at the second floor to your left and Science Lab 6 2A is a few doors down that in the High school building. Physics 4 1A is in the 3rd floor to your left. And Music 2 2A in the 1st floor to your right. Physics and Music are in the college building. You nine should go, classes are about to start."

We all nodded and went our ways. At the courtyard we all bid each other farewell and went our separate ways. Kiyoko was now being carried by Chaisse since she's the strongest out of us. We all went to English 1A, room 3 and Rukia knocked on the door. We heard someone say come in, so we did.

The minute we entered, all conversations were cut short and they all turned to look at us.

"Oh! You four must be the new transfer students from Kyoto!" The teacher smiles at us. He was probably in his early 30's, "But, why is she asleep?"

We all looked at him before grinning. Chaisse smirked and put Kiyoko gently down on the floor, "Gee, I don't know… Why don't you wake her up and ask her?"

The teacher just rolled his eyes and stepped over to Kiyoko and shook her gently. She didn't respond and us three backed away as far as we can get. The students watched the scene, interested. He shook her slightly harder this time and her eyes slowly opened. There was a glint in her eye and suddenly the teacher was pinned to the back wall by shurikens (from Kiyoko's collection XD). Kiyoko was sitting crouched down her bangs hiding her eyes, which were more than likely to be glaring at everyone since there was a cold chill in the air.

"**Who. woke. me. up."** Her voice echoed throughout the the classroom, eerily. Rukia sighed and walked towards Kiyoko. She then hit her temple which knocked her out and she slumped to the ground making me dart over and catch her before she hits the ground.

"She should wake up later, but her head might hurt more than usual," She assured us before turning to the class and the teacher, "Don't wake her up if you value your life. She's insomniac and she will not appreciate you cutting her sleep time."

A girl's voice came from a girl with long blonde hair that was styled in braids and soft curls and bright green eyes, "Why, should we listen to you? Who are you anyway?" She asked cockily. A boy (Haruhi) with short shaggy brown hair and large brown eyes were taking the shurikens off from the handed them to me before bowing and going back to his seat.

"Um," The teacher stuttered as he adjusted his glasses, "Will you girls please introduce yourselves?"

"My name is Haruko Suzuki. This is my older twin sister, Kiyoko Suzuki."

"My name is Rukia Tashahiro."

"I'm Chaisse Sterling… Now can we get our seats?"

The teacher nodded and pointed to our seats. Kiyoko was sitting in front of a (Kaoru) boy with auburn hair swept to the left (in your view) while I was sitting in front of the boy who helped the teacher. Chaisse was a couple seats away and was sitting behind the girl with the attitude while Rukia was a little ways at the back sitting beside a girl with long orange/auburn hair (Renge).

Chaisse hauled Kiyoko up and sat her in her seat then went to hers. I sighed and adjusted her so she would be comfortable then I went to my seat. I looked at the window then at the clock. We had about 20 more minutes left. '_Ah well.. Might as well draw.' _I took out my sketchpad and started to draw the scene outside the window. It was spring so the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The scene was very pretty even though it was pink. I started to draw till I heard the teacher call Kiyoko's name.

"Kiyoko, please come up here and solve this," He sneered and people started to whisper, but his face turned into a look of surprise when Kiyoko got up and went towards the board. Her hand reached for the marker and wrote down the correct answer. She then went back down to her seat and continued to slump, fast asleep again.

_'Ah, you're trying to embarrass her for the stunt she pulled… Pretty witty.. But you'll have to try harder… But don't worry… us Suzukis like a good challenge.. From now on.. We declare war…'_

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's kinda dumb for the teacher to call on Kiyoko when she's sleeping, but most teachers do that to snap the students awake plus humiliate them. <strong>

**Answer: I like Kaoru Hitachiin the most. He's much more level headed than Hikaru and I love his english voice! He's such a cutie XD. I love the fact that he (MANGA SPOILER) backs off from liking Haruhi just for his brother. (MANGA SPOILER END) He's really kind and considers others' feelings.**

**Fact: More than 10 people a year are killed by vending machines **

**QotC: So, who's your most hated character? (Includes, Ritsu Kasanoda, Renge Hoshakuji, Umehito Nekozawa, Eclaire Tonerre, Reiko Kanakuzi, Ayanokoji, etc) And why?**

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

**Andie-san: Actually yea, I can imagine Hunny-senpai on a unicorn surrounded by rainbows. And yea, I like the twins and Hunny too.. Since they're like the 'easy going' and 'fun' half of the club.**

**Kaitana08: Waaah! Thank you imouto!**


	3. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Luckydog10heart does not own Ouran HSHC. Kaitana, Chaisse and Haruko belongs to Kaitana08. Luckydog10heart owns the plot and Rukia, Kiyoko, Raven, Daisuke, Sasame, Saki and any other OCs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Classroom, English 3 1A<em>

_Kiyoko's pov_

I don't know much about what happened since I was asleep and all… All I remember where from when I waked up which was about 20 minutes from the start of the bell. I, of course, didn't know where I was, so imagine waking up to an unknown place with people all around you, listening to some guy on the board. Yea… I know… First thought that came to mind was…

"That answer is wrong," _'Actually, it was… ZOMG! I've been abducted by aliens and they're transmitting amnesia into our brains cells and are making us into androids! But, I'm pretty sure if I said that, people would start to avoid me..'_

"No, it isn't. That's the answer in the answer page at the back of the textbook," He answered. I just smirked before asking,

"So, you're a cheater then? I mean.. Most schools have teachers that actually _do_ the work to show they're right, not just peek at the answer page," By now everyone was going "Oooooh!".

The teacher just turned red sputtering a bunch of nonsense before he stood up and ordered, "Kiyoko! I don't care who your parents are or who you are! Just go to the principal's office! You too Hitachiin twins!" I looked around to see that the Hitachiins were smirking. _What did they do?_

"Hey! You can't just go and order her around like that!" Chaisse yelled as she shot up from her seat.

"You too, Ms. Sterling!"

"Oi! Stop being so annoying and pissy just cause you got the answer wrong, and someone with ACTUAL brains gave the ACTUAL answer!" Rukia shouted as she climbed up on her desk.

"You're coming with them!"

Haruko just sighed before she was handed two cans of silly string. She looked at me and I just smiled slyly as I handed Kaoru his and his brother's (Who I just found out a little while).As Kaoru passed his brother _his_ share of silly string all of us exchange grins. Chaisse was distracting the teacher while we passed everyone two cans of silly string. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Haruko hand the boy behind her two cans, but he just shook his head and said,

"No thanks.. I'll just watch,"

At that, as Haruko turned around, we locked eyes and nodded as our thoughts transmitted.

_'No boy would decline such an awesome prank like this… '(Haruko)_

_'Meaning that he… '(Kiyoko)_

_'-Is actually a SHE' (both)_

* * *

><p><em>And… that is how everyone, but Haruhi, was at the office. The principal talked to each kid and at the end, only the Hitachiins, Haruko, Rukia, Chaisse and I were left.<em>

"Will you six tell me why you did that?"

"Kiyoko corrected the teacher, said teacher sneered and said that it was the answer from the book, Kiyoko corrected him again and teacher sent her to the office. HItachiins were ignoring the teacher since they knew the answer was wrong. Chaisse and Rukia tried to protect and reason them from the teacher, but ended up getting sent as well. I am here because my sister is here," Haruko answered monotonely as if she had practiced it over many times. She probably worked it out in her head to make our deeds sound… less worthy of being sent to the office.

"I see.. I'll talk to the teacher then," Mr. Suoh smiled and handed us girls a rose, "But for now you six should go to your next class. You're late enough as it is!" We all stood up and bowed slightly before we all ran from the room. Us girls put the roses on the vase on the secretary's desk while the boys waited for us. Then we all ran to Phys Ed 2 1A.

* * *

><p>"…."<p>

_Phys Ed… isn't what you expect… The girls were wearing swimsuit bottoms (like the one in that pic of Haruhi playing volleyball that Kyoya obtained. If you don't know what it looks like just look at Haruhi Suzumiya's gym uniform in her anime.. if you still don't know.. check out the links for this story on my profile) and T-shirts with Ouran Academy's logo on it, while the boys wore a t-shirt like ours but more manlier and basket ball shorts. Yea.. that's acceptable…_

_Difference?_

_Boys are actually having gym while the girls all sat around chatting and blushing as they watched the boys (Or boy) play._

Us four sighed before getting our tennis rackets (We were, after all, inside the gym were 1/3 of the room was a tennis court). We all ran towards the court and made teams. As usual, I was paired with Haruko, and Chaisse and Rukia were together.

We played rock paper scissors and Rukia won. She's serving. She threw the ball in the air then smacked it. REALLY FAST. (Hey she's a champion tennis player, what do ya expect?) I dove and smacked it back. We continued playing like this and everyone actually stopped to watch. I smacked the ball and it landed somewhere in the outfield.

"15-love," A call came from the sidelines. I sighed and pranced toward my sis and grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her,

"I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean it!" Haruko looked a bit confused before she caught on and hugged me,

"Don't worry.. We still have some chance," I nodded and we parted before going back to the court. As Rukia served again I can feel two gazes burning at my back.

_Why are they staring at me? It's unnerving... well at least they're not staring at my butt like some of the perverts here.._

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and us four ran to the cafeteria. We lined up and ordered our food then found a table. I glanced at my food, Lunch B which was Caviar, sushi, lobster tail and King Crab legs. <em>Yum!<em>

"Hey," Saki greeted as she and Sasame sat down with their lunches. We all ate in silence, small talk being made occasionally.

After we finished we all cleaned up and walked out of the lunch room.

"We're done our lunches and there's an hour left.. What do we do, now?" I asked.

"Let's go to the courtyard," We all nodded and followed her outside, where we all sat at the fountain.

I let my fingers run over the wet surface as our group began to talk.

"I miss Raven-senpai and Kaitana senpai," (Rukia)

"Same," (Chaisse)

"We can still see them, but their lunch starts and hour after ours do," (Saki)

"But, danna… Their building is on the other side of the courtyard.." (Rukia)

"Whatever.. I'm listening to my beats," (Chaisse) Music can be heard after that..

"…I'm bored again," (Haruko)

"Hey, I heard Raven-senpai is going to be joining some club call Dark Magic club.." (Me)

"That's true…" (everyone)

"Well… I'm joining the Jazz club… I'm learning the Alto saxophone, remember?" Rukia answered to our confused looks.

"I'm joining the potion club," (Saki), "It's a club that makes poisons and antidotes."

"I'm joining the Archery club-" (Haruko)

"And I'm joining the Gymnastics club and the Haninozuka dojo." (Me)

"I'm joining the Kendo club," (Chaisse)

"I'm… not doing anything…" Sasame hung her head. Chaisse and Saki awkwardly patted her back.

"There, there.."

The bell rang and we all separated again.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" A hand suddenly reached and yanked me backwards, causing me to fall on my bum. Haruko and the others stopped and glanced at me and the Hitachiins.<p>

"Can we talk to you?" Kaoru's voice found it's way to my ears.

"Alone," Hikaru added. The girls all looked at me. I smiled giving them a reassuring glance as I stood up and they soon went to class.

Once my friends and my sister where gone the two boys cornered me.

"We're kinda sad…" (Hikaru)

"Yes… We enjoyed being the only twins here at Ouran Academy (high school only)…" (Kaoru)

"Why are you just confronting me about this and not with my sister?" I asked as the bell rang again. Classes had already started.

"Since, you're the eldest-" (Kaoru)

"Meaning you have to take more responsibility.." (Hikaru)

"Ok, what is going on?" I was starting to get irritated now.

The boys glanced at each other before returning their staring at me, "You mean you don't know? We're members of the Host Club. Our part is to be the little devil type and our package includes the forbidden brotherly act."

"…." (me)

"…." (them)

"Oh! You mean twinscest!" I grinned finally getting it.

"Wow.. Are you really that slow?" Hikaru asked.

"Wow… You really are as arrogant and an egomaniac as people say you are, Hikaru. I really prefer Kaoru over you.." The twins gave me surprised glances, but I kept rambling on, "For one he's cuter, more hotter-"

"But we look ALIKE!" Hikaru shouted.

"-He's much smarter, he can control his feelings well, he's much nicer and of course… He's more gentle." I smiled, continuing on as if Hikaru's interruption never happened.

"… We act the same… How can you tell us apart, so easily?" They asked in unison.

I grinned and winked at them, "Ah, Aren't you forgetting that I, myself, am part of a twinship (Twin relationship)?"

They looked at me before Hikaru walked towards class, bumping shoulders with me as he did, "Whatever, I'm going back to class."

As Hikaru's footsteps grew fainter and fainter, I smiled at Kaoru, "Dude! Cheer up! You don't need your twin breathing down your neck every time, ya know! You just need to be yourself!"

"I suppose so.. I'm sorry about his behavior.." Kaoru returned my smile, before he hesitantly asked me, "Do.. Do you really mean what you said about me earlier?"

"Yup! I meant every word in it! Now come on! I can't skip classes, you know! I still have a reputation to keep up!"

As I walked away, I missed Kaoru's smile that was directed towards me.

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru's pov<em>

I blushed slightly as Kiyoko listed all the things she liked about me.

"But we look ALIKE!" Hikaru shouted, but she continued on, ignoring him completely.

I looked at Hikaru. He was a little angry, I can see that. But it's not like he likes her, right? I mean, last time I checked, he liked Haruhi… I loved Haruhi too.. But I'm willing to give up my happiness for him…

"… We act the same… How can you tell us apart, so easily?" My brother and I spoke up. She just grinned and winked at us.

"Ah, Aren't you forgetting that I, myself, am part of a twinship?" We just looked at her before Hikaru turned and went back to class, purposely bumping Kiyoko's shoulders as he did,

"Whatever, I'm going back to class." _Why didn't he tell me to follow him?_

I stared at Hikaru's retreating figure before Kiyoko smiled at me and said, happily, "Dude! Cheer up! You don't need your twin breathing down your neck every time, ya know! You just need to be yourself!"

"I suppose so.. I'm sorry about his behavior," I smiled back at her before hesitantly asking the question I've been wanting to ask her since our conversation had started, "Do… Do you really mean what you said about me earlier?"

She just grinned and answered, "Yup! I meant every word in it! Now come on! I can't skip classes, you know! I still have a reputation to keep up!" She then turned and walked away, completely missing the smile I sent her way, but.. It's probably better she didn't see it.

Finally she noticed I hadn't followed her and she turned around and waved her arm toward me.

"Come on! Our teacher's gonna get pissy and stuff!"

I just grinned devilishly and ran to catch up to her. I swung my arm around her shoulders and talked to her, as well as answered her questions about the Host Club. I gave her a card that Kyoya had printed out with information of the Host Club such as opening times, etc.

_Maybe… Having another set of twins and their friends are actually a good thing..._

* * *

><p><strong>The part where the Hitachiins and Kiyoko were talking were a bit OOC, I know. I just had to do that…<strong>

**Anyways.. if you don't read this.. you'll suffer... Ok. My mid-terms are coming up soon, next week. So I have to start studying. Don't worry, I'll still update when I can. And if I can't then I'll upload all the chapter I owe you after the exams. So yea, I hope I get exempted from taking my Science exam. Science is the only subject I suck at... And it's not like physics and stuff... I would prefer physics though..**

**Answer: I probably hate Eclaire Tonerre the most.. Sure she was trying to help Tamaki, but when Tamaki was playing piano and they were in this room she put her arms around Tamaki.. And its so.. gross… This happened right before she dropped Tamaki's phone on the aquarium. Plus I hate her english voice.. And she looks a bit too old, plus she even uses those scope when she's in the shower.. Which makes no sense!**

**Fact: There are around 200 corpses on Mt. Everest (Weird, I know..)**

**QotC: Hm.. Let's see… If you had to say, who do you think you are most like in the Host Club (Just the BOY hosts. Meaning no Haruhi!)**

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

**Andie-san: Yea, I hate her too.. which I think you can see from above ^ :D**

**Kaitana08: Lolz. Thanks. And yea :D**


	4. Oblivousness

Chapter: 3

_Rukia's pov_

The class had started and neither Kiyoko nor the Hitachiins have returned…_ I hope she's all right._ I can see Haruko glancing every 20 seconds at the door. She was also fidgeting. The teacher was taking attendance when the door opened. Haruko stood up only to sit back down when Hikaru entered the room.

"Hello, Mr. Hitachiin. Glad of you to join us," The teacher smiled as she marked him as a late. He just clicked his tongue as he sat down on his seat. I sighed and ripped a piece of paper, wrote on it hurriedly before crumpling it to a ball and tossing it at Hikaru's head. His head jerked to the paper before he turned and glared at me. I just smirked and watched as he opened it up. His eyes twitched slightly before he put it underneath his binder.

I snickered, but my attention was yanked away to the door which was opening. Kiyoko and Kaoru entered, both chatting freely and smiling. but what got my attention the most was Kaoru's arm on her shoulders. _ooh~ We got ourselves a couple~_

From the corner of my eye, I can see Haruko smiling slightly at the sight and fangirls glaring at Kiyoko. _She has a bigger chance than you, bitches. _Chaisse smirked at the girls as if she thought the same thing.

They finally parted as they both reached their seats. Coincidently, all our classes have no seating arrangements, meaning Chaisse was sitting two rows to the left from me beside that boy with shaggy brown hair, who was one seat away from me. Beside me was Hikaru. In front of me by two seats was Haruko and in front of me was Kiyoko who's beside Kaoru, who's sitting in front of Hikaru:

Renge (The girls learned her name)

someone

Haruko

Kiyoko-Kaoru

Rukia-Hikaru-boy with brown hair (Haruhi)-Chaisse

I grinned as I tapped Kiyoko's shoulder. She was smiling slightly as she stared at a piece of paper before I tapped her.

"Didja have fun?" I smirked at her questioning look. _Figures she's so oblivious to notice that Kaoru's arm on her shoulder meant _something!

She turned back around and Haruko turned and smiled, "So are you two official, yet?" Kiyoko, again, gave a questioning look as a response. Haruko chuckled as she turned around, "Never mind~"

She just sat there, dazed. _Oops, I think we broke her…_

I grinned before looking at Kaoru who was sitting there blushing slightly because Hikaru was leaning so his mouth was on his ear. He was, more than likely, whispering about Kiyoko and Kaoru, but the fangirls just thought they were discussing _plans_ because Kaoru was blushing. _Ick.. These girls have no life, whatsoever…_

Kaoru just mumbled something in reply, causing Hikaru to back aways, smirking. Haruko was just sitting there, staring at Kiyoko. Kiyoko was _still_ dazed and was now looking at the piece of paper which she tucked into the pocket of her jacket. Chaisse was spitting spit balls towards other people… _Where did she get that?_ And I… Well… I was taking little bits of erasers and throwing them at the teacher, wondering when the heck she'll notice it. _Over all… It was a normal day…_

* * *

><p>As Hikaru left for the next class, one forgotten piece of paper laid forgotten on the ground. Inside it, messily scribbled on, was a message:<p>

_Oi, Did your twin get tired of you so much that he chose Kiyoko instead? Psh. Always knew you were the gay twin, not Kaoru. XD.._

* * *

><p><strong>Just thought you'd want to know what's in the note. And sorry it's short. Oh and uploaded this early cause my mid-terms is next week and I won't be able to get on the computer.<strong>

**Answer: I already took the quiz, as you can see in my profile… If you have the time.. I'm most like Hikaru. **

**Fact: One in three dog owners say they have talked with their pets on the phone (I wanna try that! But I don't have a pet.. And if I do my pet will most likely hang up..)**

**QotC: If you were able to go to Ouran. Would you**

**A) Go to 1A and meet Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins?**

**B) Go to 2A and meet Kyoya and Tamaki?**

**C) Go to 3A and meet Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai?**

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

**Andie-san**

**Kaitana08**


	5. Liplocking

Chapter 4:

**Disclaimer: Luckydog10heart does not own Ouran HSHC. Kaitana, Chaisse and Haruko belongs to Kaitana08. Luckydog10heart owns the plot and Rukia, Kiyoko, Raven, Daisuke, Sasame, Saki and any other OCs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiyoko 1st pov <strong>

"So, You guys are twins too?" Hikaru asked as he put his hand down on my desk. The teacher was nowhere to be found and we had free time since we had all finished our work so we get a spare break. By now Saki and Sasame-senpai should be in Study Hall.

I glanced up before retorting, "Yes, last time I checked. Hikaru, where's your twin?" Hikaru looked a bit taken back. Was it because I could tell them apart? Nah. They should be surprised at Rukia. She told me and Haruko apart and we never knew her personally nor have we talked in the first place. We also didn't part our hair (which were the same length at the time) in different directions and our voices were the same pitch.

"He's over there bothering your twin, why? Did you get a little crush on him?" Hikaru smirked as he put his face close to mine, bursting my personal bubble. And I am VERY protective of my bubble!

I scowled at him before putting my palm on his face and pushing it away, "I really don't need that right now."

"Oh, come on! If he declines you then maybe, I'd go out with you!" He smirked again causing me to sigh. When was this egomaniac boy ever gonna let me go? Fortunately, (or unfortunately) Kaoru overheard that and went over to us.

"But, Hikaru… I thought you loved me!" He whimpered and Hikaru winked at me before cupping his twin's face and leaning VERY closely. So close they were almost touching noses. _Oh, brother! _They were doing everything BUT kissing/making out! What is up with these homos?

And when I thought it couldn't get worst Hikaru turned Kaoru around and put him on his back against MY desk! So now Kaoru was on his back, sprawled out across my desk (he looked equally shocked as me), Hikaru was also on my desk, holding himself up by his knees and his arms. He was towering over him and if anyone such as that Renge girl (who mysteriously vanished) walked in, it would have looked as if they were in the middle of something. Here I was turning bright red both from anger and embarrassment, with fangirls crowded around all gushing at them and claiming I was so lucky because of the first row seat and bleh. Luckily Chaisse's iPod had just shut down due to low battery, meaning she stood up and took off her headphones, meaning she saw the twins, making her come over… and push Hikaru's head down causing him and Kaoru to kiss… And this was awkward for me since they were on my desk… lip-locking (by accident) and Saki-senpai, Sasame-senpai and a black haired boy (who I'm pretty sure I know) just chose this moment to walk through that accursed classroom door.

Cue awkward silence. (there is one if you just ignore those stupid fangirls and what I think is a camera's flash)

The glasses guy with the death note (Yes, a death note... I need to get one myself..) coughed slightly before stating, "I appreciate how you two can be so dedicated to your work, but I never thought you would actually kiss just for it." Kaoru and Hikaru parted and got off my desk. Kaoru slid into my seat beside me while Hikaru sat on the desk behind me. I patted Kaoru in the head before turning back to Mr. Cooler version of Light Yagami, never noticing the stare he gave me since I'm just too damn oblivious, but apparently Hikaru saw it which caused him to move and sit on my desk's table top. I sighed and sat on the desk behind me's table top with my feet in where I used to be sitting in.

"We didn't," Kaoru started.

"But, Little miss I'm from Paris (pronounce it like Per-ie just for this) pushed my head when we were in the middle of an act," Hikaru continued glaring at Chaisse who just smirked and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Nonetheless, even though it was an accident, these pictures will sell greatly in the club's merchandise store," He smiled all evil like as he held up a camera. Behind him, I noticed Sasame-senpai tucking a camera in the sleeves of her uniform. I bet she's gonna use that for blackmail soon. The twins paled slightly. If their mother get a hold of that… They will not only share a bed, but a cruel fate as well.

"So, that's what that flash was," Haruko said as she sat next to me on the table top. It's a miracle these desks can handle our weight. I'm saying these because Rukia and Chaisse came and sat on the desk with us.

"Yes, Anyways I should go now," As he turned around he caught my eye and smirked lightly before he pushed his glasses up and a glint hid his eyes. It was too quick, but I caught it. A slight tint of amusement. What the hell? Why am I attracting so many hot guys right now? Aish. He turned and left and it was not until about 4 minutes after, did I remember who he was. _Ah. Kyoya Ootori. Nice to see you again. You haven't changed much._

* * *

><p><strong>First off.. Kyoya isn't attracted to Kiyoko at all. And vice-versa. They hate each others guts.. (Well it's more like Kyoya can't stand Kiyoko and Kiyoko wants to squash him like a bug with her shoe..) If you guys are wondering when the pairings come up it's around a BIG event I have planned out in the later chapters. But that's only ONE pairing…. And no it's not going to be Kiyoko's.. She's kinda stupid when it comes to relationships and love… Again sorry for the shortness<strong>

**Answer: I'd go to 3A! I mean I love Hunny-senpai too! And the Hitachiin twins might harass me and dub me as their new toy. Haruhi, i don't mind much. She's awesome… Or Tamaki might annoy me and Kyoya will creep me out because he knows almost everyone's information.. So.. I choose Hunny-senpai! I wanna have cake! Plus if I'm lucky, I wanna get thrown up in the air by Mori.. It'd be awesome! Of course… I wanna be caught too... I mean.. I don't wanna face plant and turn into a human pancake..**

**Fact: Worms reportedly taste like bacon. (uh.. That's.. interesting?)**

**QotC: Would you rather wake up Hunny-senpai or wake up Kyoya?**

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

**Everyone who reviewed: I'm too lazy to list...**


	6. Various clubs

Chapter 5:

**Disclaimer: Luckydog10heart does not own Ouran HSHC. Kaitana, Chaisse and Haruko belongs to Kaitana08. Luckydog10heart owns the plot and Rukia, Kiyoko, Raven, Daisuke, Sasame, Saki and any other OCs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Haruko's pov<em>

I bet you're thinking I'm in class right now right? I bet you're thinking I'm sketching while the teacher rambles on or I'm planning pranks with Kiyoko, right?

Well, you're wrong. ALL OF YOU! Except for the few who were right…

I was getting dragged by Kiyoko off to some unknown place that Kaoru told her about. I swear, when I see him again I _will_ kill him slowly and painfully! Sure there's nothing wrong by being dragged right? Well.. Since Kiyoko just had some Mocha Frappuccino and some candy. Added to the fact she's always hyper and you get her dashing _really_ fast to this place, with me being dragged and making skid marks on the polished floor.

Ugh. I hate those boys who gave her candy and that girl who gave her some Mocha Frappe…

"COME ON! COME ON! WE GOTTA GOOOO! I TOLD KAORU-KUN THAT I'D BE THERE!" she shouted as she continued to drag me. I sighed and just allowed her to continue dragging me down the hall. I bet those janitors would appreciate me polishing the floor for them, huh? Or maybe they'd hate me for making skid marks…

We finally stopped in front of a set of doors. I got up and dusted myself off and fixed my hair. The sign above the door said 3rd music room. _Ugh, These rich people need three music rooms? And why'd Kiyoko drag me here, anyways? _

Almost as if she knew what I was thinking she gave me a grin and pushed the doors. The doors opened revealing a blinding light and rose petals drifted towards us accompanied with perfume. In the background, a chorus of voices can be heard,

"Welcome~"

As soon as the light cleared, in front of us sat seven handsome men. With them were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. In front of them was the girl cross dressing as a boy. There was a sofa in the middle and they were standing behind it on the right side. On the left side, behind them, stood a handsome tall boy with short black hair and on his shoulders was a small blonde boy with big brown eyes. Beside him was a boy with neatly kept black hair and glasses that had a glint which covered his eyes. On the sofa laid a boy on his side. He had blonde hair and deep violet eyes. He smiled as he saw us and he stood up and darted towards us. He held one of each our hands and he knelt down and kissed the top of our hands softly.

"Welcome princesses, to the Host Club.. I've never seen you here before… So what is your type? We have many types. We have the Little Devil type, the cool type, the wild and silent type, the boy lolita type and the natural type. Or would you prefer me, instead? The princely type?" He held his face close to mine, but I glared so he did it instead to Kiyoko. Kiyoko was standing there shocked before she snapped back to reality and gripped the boy's hand.

"Oh, so you'd prefer me ins-"

"YOU EFFIN PERVERT!"

Kiyoko did a roundhouse kick at him which sent him flying to the wall.

He groaned as he landed to a lump on the ground. He slowly crawled to a corner and he was sulking. _Ok, got it.. That guy over there is emo guy.._

Instantly the twins were by us. Hikaru wasn't staring at Kiyoko or speaking at her, he was looking at the wall instead. Kaoru, however, was grinning and put an arm over her shoulder.

"You came! I thought you wouldn't!"

"Um, yea… sooo.. Care to introduce us to your friends?"

"Ok, You already know Hikaru and I. That guy you kicked is Tamaki Suoh. That guy with shaggy brown hair in our class is Haruhi Fujioka. That tall guy is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori. On his shoulders is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hunny. And the last guy is Kyoy-"

"Kyoya Ootori. I know. I've met him before," Kiyoko interrupted.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Suzuki. Nice to meet you again. It's been quite a long time since we've met," Kyoya smiled as he pushed his glasses up again.

"Hmph. Quit with the flattering.. It doesn't work on me,"

"Of course, Ms. Suzuki," He smiled again. Kiyoko just glared at him.

Kaoru coughed, "Um, yes… Kyoya and Tamaki are in 2A. Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai are in 3A."

I smiled and nodded before dragging Kiyoko with me as I stepped towards the doors, "Well, It's nice to meet you all, but we need to go now! Soooo… See ya!~"

"Hold on," Both Hitachiins grabbed our shoulders.

"The club is opening soon, so won't you two join us?" Tamaki smiled. I just ignored him which sent him back to his corner where he drew circles on the ground.

"Um, no thanks. What day is it? Oh yes! Monday! We have to sign up for our clubs," Kiyoko countered quickly.

I nodded, "Yes! It's Monday! We both have club activities! So… Bye!" We then ran like heck to the door and yanked it only to be blocked by thousands of fangirls that were waiting for the door to open.

When they saw us, the girls all immediately glared at us and whispers were passed among the crowd. Even though there were glares, some sympathetic smiles and friendly faces greeted us here and there. At least _some_ are nice… I knew what fangirls are capable of since Kiyoko and I are fangirls of certain mangas and animes. Trust me, during Anime cons.. there were some people that chased Kiyoko around in her Temari cosplay costume. Since we were rich we got to make and create great cosplays. Though I never got chased since I refused to cosplay.

We just froze and stared at the pack of rabid fangirls. I thought things couldn't get any worse, but those twins _just_ had to put arms around us. Well, Kaoru was behind Kiyoko with both arms around her shoulders.

Yea… This caused an, apparently, massive outrage among the crowd of rabid fangirls because next thing we knew we were running from them. We came to Gym 1 and I immediately ran inside. That was the room where archery was being held. I panted, trying to catch my breathe as the fangirls ran past the door after Kiyoko. _Sorry, nee-chan.. But, you're on your own…_

I turned around and faced the room. All the kids had stopped practicing and were staring at me which caused me to blush and fidget.

"Um, I'm Haruko Suzuki.. I was signed into your club…" I said and a boy with brown hair that was messed up and had gray, smoky eyes stepped forward.

"Hello, Welcome to the Archery club. My name is Kento Murikame. I'm the club president," Kento said then turned to the others. The club had 6 members not including him or me.

He pointed to a girl with long curly black hair that went to her butt, "This is Hasami Wilde. She's vice president." He pointed to another boy with red hair and freckles, "This is Rex Nakizuwa."

He pointed to another girl with short auburn hair in a shaggy pixie-cut, "This is Momo Kinokuzi." His hand pointed to a boy with shoulder-length black hair and had brown eyes. "This is Ichigo **(1) **Furutsu."

He looked at another girl with black hair that was long in the front and short in the back. She also had brown eyes, "This is Suika **(1)** Furutsu." And finally the boy with black hair that was spiked at the back, "This is Nexu Takahashi."

Momo stepped up, "Welcome to the club, Ms. Suzuki."

"Thank you," They handed me a bow and arrow and taught me the basics before they let me practice. _I wonder if Nee-chan's having good luck like me…_

* * *

><p>"Chase her! Don't let her outta our sight!" Some girl ordered and they got faster. We had passed the 1st gym room ages ago and Haruko had slipped in there. That was her club room. I had yet to find mine which was Gym room 3.<p>

I sighed and ran faster. Good thing I took martial arts. It made me have more stamina which helps me when I run. I kept running around in circles around the hallway. I was running before I smacked into someone. We both fell down. The girl stood up and helped me. Then she grabbed my arm and ran quickly to the door at the end of the hallway. We closed it quickly and sighed.

"Hey, thanks.." I panted as I slid down to the ground. both of our backs were leaning against the door so we can block the door. Outside, I can hear girls chattering and wondering where I went.

"Don't mention it… Why were you getting chased anyways?" She asked me. She had blonde hair styled in a short hime cut (Think Hinata from pre-shippuden) and bright blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean.

"We went to the Host Club and-"

"Say no more.. I know what you mean. My name's Naire Nekozawa. I'm a 3rd year in 3A," She smiled as she stood up and helped me up.

"Thanks. I'm Kiyoko Suzuki.. Do you know where Gymnasium 3 is located at?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yup! I was heading there myself. Are you part of the gymnastics club?"

I grinned, "Yes! But.. How are we going to get there with those rabid girls outside?"

She just smirked and a shadow covered her eyes, "I know a pathway around the school. Only I and the Dark Magic club know about it."

"Really? Cool… I love secret paths! And Dark Magic club? I've heard of that before… Um.. Oh! It's the one Raven-senpai is in!"

Her eyes widened, "You know Uchiha-senpai? She's awesome at dark magic and beats my little brother! She's one of the most talented sorcerers I've seen! And let me tell you, I live in a family that practices dark magic so I know many dark magicians. Uchiha-senpai has a loathing for this girl though.. I think her name's Reiko Kanakuzi, but I could be wrong.."

"Wow, Serious? I knew Raven-senpai was awesome, but I never thought that she'd be able to master Dark Magic!"

"I've seen her! She cursed one of the girls in 1A. The girl had long blonde hair styled in braids and soft curls. She also had bright green eyes. I think her name's Lurainne Rushima." (remember her from chapter 2?)

"Oh! She's that girl with the attitude in my class!" I smiled.

"Really? Yea, she's really bitchy and annoying. I feel sorry for you!"

"I know, right?"

"Uh-huh! Now we better go. Come, I'll show you the club!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a book shelf. She tapped the first 3 books in the 4th row before pulling the 7th one slightly. The book shelf slid open and Naire grabbed me again, "Don't worry about the book! It'll return back to it's normal position once the door closes!"

Naire led me to a bunch of hallways and taught me how to navigate in the passage. At the end before we appeared at the gymnasium, Naire faced me, "Don't tell anyone this passage. I have to meet the person first, got it?"

I nodded and she smiled before pushing on the double doors. As we exited out, I noticed that the doors **(2)** where just like the Host Club's except it had a more.. 'evil' aura… _Cool!_

_This will come in handy while pranking… Oh, I can't wait!_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) As you know, Ichigo is strawberry and Suika is watermelon in japanese. Furutsu, their family name, means Fruit. So their names are:<strong>

**Strawberry Fruit and Watermelon Fruit. Simple as that.**

**(2) Those doors are the doors Umehito Nekozawa usual appears through when he enters the Host Club. And Naire is Umehito and Kirimi's older sister, just to clear that up!**

**Answer: I'd rather wake up Hunny.. At least I can distract him with cakes and stuff, but Kyoya would make me disappear from the world with no trace whatsoever… It's kinda scary...**

**Fact: The opposite sides of a dice cube always add up to seven!**

**QotC: Do you like a lolita and cute Hunny or a serious and badass Hunny?**

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

**Andie-san-Yes, I suppose you're right. ^^**

**Kaitana08-Lolz, As expected imouto! ^^**


	7. Martial Arts with Chika and Hunnysenpai

Chapter 6:

**Disclaimer: Luckydog10heart does not own Ouran HSHC. Kaitana, Chaisse and Haruko belongs to Kaitana08. Luckydog10heart owns the plot and Rukia, Kiyoko, Raven, Daisuke, Sasame, Saki and any other OCs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Kiyoko's pov<em>

We exited out of the passage way and when I turned to look back, it was gone. _'Weird..'_

I followed Naire and she introduced me to the girls. There was Kumi Hokkaido. She had brown hair that had blonde highlights. It was short and it was curled and made to rest on her shoulders, with it she had hazel eyes. Then there was Kairi Yamanaka (Hah, From Naruto XD), a girl with blonde hair tied in a short ballet bun an bright blue eyes. Sachii Nagato was a girl with bluish-black hair tied on low pigtails with onyx eyes. Another girl named Namine Kuzami, a girl who was mute, had forest green hair and turquoise eyes. She was nice. Another girl was Rimu Zumika. She had auburn hair in a high pony tail, with it she had gold eyes. She was scowling at me.

So far there were only 7 girls in the club, counting me of course. I smiled at each of them.

"You must be Kiyoko Suzuki… Welcome to the club," Kumi greeted.

I bowed, "Thanks for accepting me in you club."

"Hmph. Whatever. Come on. We have the tournament in two months. Let's practice," Rimu grunted as she put her hair in a bun. We all had to do that and after I finished changing (I brought my own) and put my hair in a bun, we all went to the center of the gym.

"Show us what you know, Suzuki-san," Kairi smiled and gestured over to the balance beam. I nodded and got on. I raised my hand and did a cartwheel turned back around before summersaulting in the air and then doing a hand stand and turning in a circle. I went back on my feet and walked over to the end before summersaulting off it and landing on the mat.

"Not bad. Could do a bit better. So what else do you know?" Sachii asked. I answered and performed for them. They said I still needed work and I knew it. They gave me the schedule. Gymnastics club was on Mondays and Thursdays. I had martial arts after Gymnastics on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays. It was right after school because during school we had a period used only for club. The period lasted two hours, but since we went to the Host Club I only had 1 hour and a half to show the girls my tricks. After that I rushed to the change room and changed to my outfit, grabbed my bag, closed my locker, rushed out, said good bye, went to the limo and hopped on, waiting for Haruko.

I waited a maximum ten minutes (Which was late according to Yasuchika. I seriously preferred Mitsukuni-senpai) before Haruko came walking out, talking to these people, who I assumed where her club members. I opened the limo and yelled out,

"OI! I HAVE MARTIAL ARTS! I'M LATE AND YASUCHIKA WILL MAKE ME THE FUCKING DUMMY! SO GET YOUR ASS HERE THIS INSTANT OR I WILL DRAG IT HERE, JUST TO EMBARRASS YOUR SORRY ASS!"

Several students had looked at me, some boys snickering at Haruko, Some girls glaring(I think they're Host Club customers) and other girls looked horrified. The girls in my club, however, were snickering.

Haruko scowled at me before saying good bye and running up to the limo, "Sorry, forgot you got Dojo this afternoon. You didn't have to yell it out, though!"

"I do NOT want to be the dummy!" I just growled and glared out the window. We passed the Host Club who's jaws were open (except for Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori, who was covering Hunny's ears). I ordered our chauffeur to stop. I just grinned, waving at them as the window rolled open.

"Hunny-senpai! Are you going to be at the dojo, instead of Yasuchika?" I asked Hunny-senpai. I had finally remembered he was my sensei at the dojo.

He shook his head, sadly, "Sorry, Yoko-chan. I quit the club remember?"

"But.. Yasuchika will make me the dummy for being late.."

"Don't worry Yoko-chan! I'll try to come in on Thursday! But you better go or you'll _really_ be late!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Thanks Hunny-senpai! Bye Host Club!" I waved as I put the window up, "Let's go, guy-person-driver!"

* * *

><p><em>Host's pov<em>

"OI! I HAVE MARTIAL ARTS! I'M LATE AND YASUCHIKA WILL MAKE ME THE FUCKING DUMMY! SO GET YOUR ASS HERE THIS INSTANT OR I WILL DRAG IT HERE, JUST TO EMBARRASS YOUR SORRY ASS!"

Mori had covered Hunny's ears, but not before he heard the first 3 sentences (From OI! to DUMMY!). The twins and Tamaki's jaws had dropped, especially since a lady had spoken those harsh words. While Haruhi and Kyoya looked indifferent. They watched as Haruko ran from some friends towards the limo. After she got on, the limo went around the parking lot before it stopped in front of the club.

The window rolled open and Kiyoko grinned, waving at them before her eyes locked with Hunny's.

"Hunny-senpai! Are you going to be at the dojo, instead of Yasuchika?" She asked Hunny.

He shook his head, sadly, "Sorry, Yoko-chan. I quit the club remember?"

"But.. Yasuchika will make me the dummy for being late.."

"Don't worry Yoko-chan! I'll try to come in on Thursday! But you better go or you'll _really_ be late!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Thanks Hunny-senpai! Bye Host Club!" Kiyoko waved as the window came up before the limo sped out of view.

"What? Kiyoko-chan goes to the Haninozuka dojo?" Tamaki yelled, causing the club to look at him, "Yea… Didn't you know that?" And Mori nodded.

"How did you guys know?"

"Kaoru was talking to her when I stormed out. He told me and Haruhi," Hikaru mentioned.

"I knew it from the start! I used to teach her before I quit the club and she went to Kyoto," Hunny smiled, "Takashi knew too, right, Takashi?"

"Ah."

"I already knew. I read her files," Kyoya stated as he adjusted his glasses.

"…" Tamaki somehow found a corner in the parking lot and he started to grow mushrooms.

"Hey, boss. Stop growing mushrooms in our limousine!" The twins shouted at Tamaki in unison as they rushed after him.

"Is Tama-chan, alright?" Hunny asked.

"He's alright, Hunny-senpai," Haruhi reassured the life-like chibi highschooler.

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: I like him both ways, but I like him better when he's serious and badass. I mean he's a HIGHSCHOOLER, not a BABY!<strong>

**Fact: When snakes are born with two heads, they fight each other for food.**

**QotC: Which pairing do you prefer? HikaruxHaruhi or TamakixHaruhi? Why?**

**Sorry, bout it being late. It completely slipped out of my mind. ^^'**

**Thanks for the reviews!:**

**Andie-san**

**Kaitana08**

**A Darker Heaven and Hell**


	8. Valentine's Special Pairing spoiler

**Valentine's Special 2012: (Oh and this will be like the girls and the Host club are good with each other, etc.)**

**PAIRINGS SPOILER! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER! AND COME BACK AFTER THE PAIRINGS ARE ANNOUNCED!**

* * *

><p><em>Kiyoko's pov<em>

Haruko and I were chatting in our desks, ignoring the others (Rukia and Chaisse were busy). Why? It was Valentine's day. An awesome day… For everyone, but us.. All around us, girls were receiving gifts such as roses, diamonds and chocolate. Lucky…

Even Chaisse, Rukia, Saki and Sasame got some roses! But what about us twins?

"This sucks.."

I agreed, "I know, right?"

She leaned closer about to say something when the announcements turned on, "Students! It's Valentines Day! To celebrate this awesome holiday, The Mr. Irresistible event is on! (This happened today. Like the fact I lost and I protected Abyss-chan in the most hilarious ways) This is the same event. Starting on period 3, the girls will be given hearts, and they are _not_ allowed to talk to a boy, unless it's class discussion. If the girl talks to the boy, the boy will get her heart. The boy with the most hearts, win a prize, as well as the girls who still have their hearts by period 8! Good luck everyone! Happy Valentines!"

Everyone started chatting quickly and the teacher had to quiet the class down. Oddly enough, the Hitachiin twins weren't there. I thought that they'd be there since all the girls (Cept for a selected few) would flood them with gifts of all shapes and sizes. Which they would have, since most of the girls kept glancing at the door and some of them had chocolates, flowers and… is that, a key to a Lamborghini? Damn, those boys are lucky.

Anyways, Let's fast forward, shall we? I'm pretty sure you don't wanna hear about Math and Science.

* * *

><p><em>3rd pov<em>

A little fairy giggles as she watched a group of girls walk around, chattering loudly about there hearts and their gifts. No one noticed her, her strawberry blonde hair that glittered as the sun's light fell on it, her red dress with matching ruby shoes, her tiny wand that had red sparkles with hearts come from the tip and her pink wings.

"This year, will be interesting," She laughed, her tiny laugh sounded like the chime of bells, yet, not one noticed.

* * *

><p><em>Period 3:<em>

"During World War II, Germany, Italy and Japan were part of Axis. China, America, England, Canada, Russia and France were part of the Allies. Some countries like Switzerland had chosen to become neutr-" (*Thank you APH!)

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in,"

The door opened and two girls came in, both bearing a metal tin filled with paper hearts colored pink. As if on cue, all of us students stood up and bowed, "Good morning,"

As we sat down, the two girls came in and stood next to Mr. Ayano, "Hello! So, we'll be coming around with hearts to give to the girls. You can tape them or put them in your pocket, but don't talk to the boys unless it's class discussion. The game starts after we leave the classroom!"

They then proceeded to hand hearts out to the girls. Rukia and Chaisse taped them under the sweatshirt they were wearing (The girls still haven't received their uniforms), while the twins just folded it and stuck it in their tank top underneath their shirts. The two girls then left and as soon as they stepped off, all the boys stood up and started going around.

"Hey, you talked to me! Give me your heart!"

"What! Oh, fine!"

And there went one heart out of the many in 1A.

One of the guys, a Canadian exchange student (Yes, this is how I lost -.-'.. Damn me and my mouth.) went to our row, he first went to me, but I pressed my hands firmly against my mouth. He then went to Haruko and she also pressed her mouth shut and I kept chanting to her, "You can do it! Keep your eyes on the prize!" The boy turned to me and declared,

"Ha! You spoke to me!"

I turned to face him, "No, I didn't! I-… Oh, damn…" Relucantly, I handed him my heart and he smirked before taking it.

"Don't talk.." I just murmured to Haruko and she nodded. The other girls just shook their heads,

"Poor Kiyoko.."

* * *

><p>Throughout the 4th period, a period where I'm in a different class, the Home Ec class without Haruko, the Canadian exchange student kept teasing me,<p>

"I got your heart~!"

"Oh, just shut up!" Good thing? I can insult him now!

* * *

><p>Fast Forward<p>

The same Canadian exchange student tried to pry Haruko, but I just grabbed a ruler and walked up to him, "Back away. Look, I sprayed Ryuu in the face with a desk cleaner, so I'm not afraid to whap you,"

Immediately he backed away. (Also true.. And the desk cleaner was by accident) After that he stole on of the girl's textbooks and the girl and I chased after him, waving the ruler around, Haruko and the others laughing.

* * *

><p>We were at our lockers, and the guy in the locker (Which are by the way.. awesome.. there's a computer in the lockers) next to me turned to face Haruko and tried to talk to her, she just gave him a stare and I looked back and forth before taking my scribbler and putting it in between of the two. The same Canadian boy came up to Haruko and tried to get her to talk, she stared at him and he backed away.<p>

* * *

><p>On 7th period, (The twins finally showed up) class 1A was sent to the Home Ec room because we were gonna make and decorate Valentine cookies. One of the boys, (this happened) Julius, sat in front of our table (It's a two person table and he's sitting facing Haruko) The twins were on my side.<p>

"Don't worry! I won't take your heart!" He reassured and Haruko and I talked to him till Lurainne commented about my loss of the heart.

(This also happened. All of this is true…)

"She lost her heart? What a dummy!"

I just turned my head around her and snarled, "Oh yea? What of it, bitch!"

"Why don't you just stop being such a baby?" She retorted.

"Why don't _you _ stop being such a bitch?" She stuck her tongue out and I did too, calling her a whore and a slut while she yelled back insults that fell on deaf ears. (It's true.. the real person (Called Beverly in my other story) did that and she smokes and does drugs and slept around with people since she was 12… She brags she did those.. and she smells of smoke). Good thing the teacher wasn't in the room.

After she finally turned away (She was on a desk in front of us.. The desks were shaped like a square and Julius was inside the square and we were outside), Julius laughed,

"Are you fighting with her?"

"Wha..?"

"Cause if you are, I would totally pay to see that!"

"E-eh.. Thanks?"

"I'll root for you since, I hate Lurainne,"

"….Thanks.." He then turned around to tell the other boys about it and Haruko was laughing,

"Why didn't you help me?"

"S-sorry, Julius was saying stuff like, 'Oh and there goes Kiyoko, fighting back!', It was funny!"

"Meanie…" (Rukia and Chaisse have a different class)

* * *

><p>After school, the Hitachiin twins dragged us to the club along with Rukia, Haruhi and Chaisse. They stood in front of us before smirking and opening the doors. There, inside, was a ballroom decorated in pink, red and gold. They grinned at our awed expressions before dragging us and pushing us one by one into a dressing room.<p>

I frowned as I stared at the dress in front of me. It's so… _pink!_ I peeked out and opened my mouth, but Kyoya-senpai cut me off,

"No. That's what you have to wear,"

"…Fine,"

I went back and sighed, but started undressing and putting the dress on. It was a one-shoulder pink dress and there was a waist-band and a small red rose on my right side. With it came a pink mask, decorated like a butterfly and shoes that were ballet flats and red roses decorated the outer side.

I walked back into the room to see that only us were there.

"Hey, Where are the girls?"

"Tamaki wanted to have a private ball with his daughters and nieces, so we had to close for today. Such a shame," Kyoya spoke up as he appeared from the dark corridor (That somehow appeared there). He pushed his glasses up with his index finger, while he snapped his black book shut.

I shivered and backed away slowly, as I felt the room temperature go down, "E-heh… Heh…"

I ended up backing into Kaoru and I sent him falling down in surprise. I grabbed his arms to try and pull him up, but his weight caused him to yank me forwards and I landed on top of him, between his knees, our eyes wide in shock as our lips connected.

"W-wah…" I quickly blushed and scrambled up, helping him up as well.

"S-sorry about that,"

"N-no.. it's my fault," I apologized, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. We both awkwardly stood there, looking at inanimate things. I feel like such a doofus…

* * *

><p>The little fairy giggled as she watched the scene unfold in front of her emerald eyes, "One down, four to go~!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rukia's pov<em>

"Hey," I turned around and saw Hikaru looking at me. I just frowned, turning away. He caught my arm turned me back.

"What?"

"I like you.."

"Eh.. Thanks?"

Hikaru then leaned in closer and kissed me firmly on the lips. When he pulled back, he immediately passed out.

"O..kay…"

* * *

><p>The fairy just shook her head, flying to her next destination, "I needed to use some temporary love potion for that one… But it was worth it, besides, both of them won't remember it by tomorrow,"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Haruko's pov<em>

"Someone get him! He stole my heart!" I yelled at a boy who had stolen my heart. We had an assembly on the later hour of the Club hours, so I needed to keep it.

He just turned around and laughed, "No one's gonna help you miss-"

He and I froze. I could see that behind him was Mori-senpai and I think he boy could see- no- feel he was there.

"Give it back to her,"

He nodded quickly, walked over to me and handed me the heart, before running away. I watched as he turned into a corner and disappeared, before turning to the Morinozuka.

I smiled before walking over to him, "Thank you!" And with that, I kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>The fairy grinned, "Three down, two to go~"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi's pov<em>

"Haruhi!" I sighed as I side-stepped and Tamaki-senpai fell on his face. He then crawled into a corner and started growing mushrooms.

"You know, we need him to be happy. So, since it's your fault, you're gonna go and cheer him up," Kyoya demanded. I just sighed and nodded, walking to the blonde and kneeling down beside him.

"Senpai, come on. It's Valentine's day… Everyone needs to be happy,"

"I don't want to… I have a booboo in my heart,"

"Well, I can't kiss it.. but what about I kiss your cheek instead? It's what my dad used to do," He looked at me and I smiled at him before leaning in closer and kissing his cheek gently.

"…. YAah!" Tamaki-senpai then engulfed me in his hug again, shouting things like I was too adorable and stuff… Aish…

* * *

><p>"The hardest couple…" The fairy muttered, watching the onyx-eyed girl and the small blonde sitting at a table, eating cake.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Saki's pov<em>

"This is good, isn't it, Saki-chan?"

I nodded as I swallowed a piece, "Yes, it's very good… Excuse me.. why are you staring at me?"

He just jumped down from his seat and rushed to me, hopping to my lap, he turned and faced me, gently cradling my head between his hands, before he pressed his lips on mine. My eyes widened and I stiffened as I felt his tongue glide across my lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away and went back to his chair as if nothing happened.

"W-why did you do that?"

"Silly Saki-chan! You had icing on your lips~!"

* * *

><p>The little fairy sighed in relief as she flew back to her him to report to her leader, Lord Valentino, "This was a good day, this year… I'm glad to be a part of it…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Assembly:<strong>

The 4 (not Haruhi) girls all sat together, dazed, as well as Tamaki and Kaoru. Hikaru had no memory of what happened so… yea.. They all didn't notice as the headmaster called Ritsu Kasanoda up for being the one with the most hearts (Due to the club's rule about having the girls give the hearts to them to be fair). When they did notice, it was too late. But hey, at least they all got a kiss! (Oh yea, the girls all lost the game, XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Haruko belongs to Kaitana08. I CERTAINLY DON'T (AND NEVER WILL EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT) OWN LURAINNE. <strong>

**Yea… I didn't get to NekozawaxChaisse and to KyoyaxSasame, because I didn't have enough time and it's like 10:30 pm… So yea… Happy Valentine's day/night… And yes, that cursing battle thing with Julius, Haruko, Lurainne and Kiyoko actually happened today at school. The girl who's Lurainne here, is really blunt nowadays and when I was screaming for help because on of my friends decided to hug me (And I hate skinship) she commented how I should stop since I sound like a dying elephant… Yea… **

**QotC: If you met Lurainne, (Or someone you know like her) what would you do?**

**Answer: I would punch her, till she's beaten and bloody, curse at her for making my middle school years miserable then put her in a meat grinder then feed her to the pigs, while her head watches it all.**

**Fact: Parents receive one, out of 5 Valentines.**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Everyone! And Happy Valentines day!**


	9. Haninozuka Dojo!

Chapter 7:

**Disclaimer: Luckydog10heart does not own Ouran HSHC. Kaitana, Chaisse and Haruko belongs to Kaitana08. Luckydog10heart owns the plot and Rukia, Kiyoko, Raven, Daisuke, Sasame, Saki and any other OCs mentioned in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

_Haruko's pov_

I finally went home. We had to drop my sister off at the Haninozuka dojo first. To say that I wasn't mad at my sister will be a lie. I was furious towards her, but since the fact that I did the same (and said the EXACT same words, but with a different event) towards her during our school in Kyoto kinda lessens it._ 'Ah, hell. She had people teasing her about it for weeks! That was when our family wasn't rich yet.. Our family wasn't always rich you know. We used to be middle-class when our father's company became huge. We switched school from a public school to Kyoto's School of Performing Arts. A private school. __**(1)**_

_We met the others there. And the rest is history.'_

I sighed, "Kisa!" Kisa quickly ran in, "Can you get me some chocolate milkshake? Oh and can you tell the chef to start making some strawberry milkshake for Kiyoko? Oh! And get me some chocolate too! And tell the chef to make some of his homemade 14 cheese pizza. Thanks!"

Kisa ran back to the chef to tell him the orders. 15 minutes later Kisa came back carrying some chocolate, chocolate milkshake and cookies in a tray. She bowed before leaving.

"Thanks!" I called out to her before reaching for a cookie, when our phone rang.

I answered it, "Moshi moshi? Mom? What! But! Them! Mom~~~!" I hung up. _'Poo.. I hate it when business comes first.. Now I'll have to call Kiyoko.."_

* * *

><p><em>Kiyoko's pov<em>

"Come on! You can hit harder than that!" Yasuchika shouted. _'I swear.. if my family weren't in such good terms with the Haninozuka.. I would have pounded that brat!'_

"AH!" Throughout my thoughts I had accidentally kicked the man in his area. _'Oops…'_

"Kiyoko! Look what you did!" Yasuchika yelled at me. I sighed and resisted the urge to kick _him_ in his area. I was saved from the lecture when the dojo doors opened.

"Chika-chan!" A familiar voice called out, "Oh! Yoko-chan!"

Then something collided with my back sending me face down on the floor. I struggled trying to speak up, "Hwy, mummy-senuh! Pyeese vet oh peh!"

"Oh, sorry, Yoko-chan!" The weight on my back got off and I lifted my self off the ground, rubbing my face.

"So, you came, Hunny-senpai?"

"Yep! I wanted to see how you are do-"

"Yah!" Yasuchika was in the air his leg extended out so he can kick Hunny-sepai. Hunny-senpai pushed me towards Mori-senpai before leaping up to avoid the kick. He then landed on Yasuchika's shoulders, grabbed his Gi, then leapt up again. Now both of them of them were in the air, Hunny on the bottom and Yasuchika above him. Hunny-senpai released Yasuchika and grabbed his belt. (Hunny's not wearing a gi) He yanked the belt downwards then leapt away as Yasuchika crashed on the ground. Hunny-senpai then took kunais and pinned Yasuchika to the floor.

Hunny-senpai landed beside me and dusted of the nonexistent dust in his hands. I was on Mori-senpai's back. He was about to put me down before I tapped his shoulder.

"Could you toss me in the air? Like as high as you can?" Mori-senpai just looked at me before grabbing me and tossing me in the air. I touched the ceiling before I was sent spiraling down to the ground. I grinned and summersaulted before bending my knees slightly and landing in a crouch.

"AWESOME! I am soo having Haruko try that!" By now my grin was wide and Hunny-senpai was asking Mori to do the same for him. Mori agreed and tossed him up. I was watching as he turned upside down so his feet touched the ceiling before he turned right side up and twirled in the air. He landed in a crouch as well.

"That was fun! I wanna do it again!" And Hunny-senpai ran back to Mori-senpai. I was watching him do tricks again when my phone rang from my bag. I ran towards it, passing Yasuchika in his corner and the guy I kicked earlier (who was now whimpering on the floor). I opened my bag and searched for my green cell and turned it on.

"Moshi, Moshi! Huh? We have guests? Um, ok.. The limo should be here soon, then… Ah.. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai's families are coming over? Oh. Ok. I think I hear the limo.. I'll go now. Bye!" I hung up and rushed, with my bag, to Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"Senpais! I gotta go now! Thanks for today!" I quickly bowed before going to the change room and changing, then running to the limo.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- I don't know if this is a real school<strong>

**I know it's short. Sorry bout that! The next chapter will be a long one.. So yea...**

**Answer: I like TamakixHaruhi. I mean it's just a lot sweeter and it's a funnier pairing since Tamaki freaks out and/or goes to his emo corner! Not that i have anything against emos. **

**Fact: The roar that we hear when we place a seashell next to our ear is not the ocean, but rather the sound of blood surging through the veins in the ear. Any cup-shaped object placed over the ear produces the same effect. (Oh.. So the thing I hear when I put my water bottle next to my ear isn't actually a ghost?)**

**QotC: Which is funnier? Tamaki getting beaten up by Ranka Fujioka or Yasuchika getting beaten up by Satoshi?**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Eponine In Spirit**

**Kaitana08**

**A Darker Heaven and Hell**


	10. Welcome to the party

Chapter 8:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HSHC, Death Note, Naruto or any of the songs listed here. Haruko, Kaitana and Chaisse are owned by Kaitana08. i own the plot, Kiyoko, Raven, Rukia, Saki and Sasame.**

* * *

><p><em>At Home; 7:00 pm-Party of the Night<em>

_Kiyoko's pov_

It was 7:00 pm. Haruko, Daisuke and I were already in fancy outfits. I had a white, one-shoulder dress that ended a few inches below my knees. It had a waist-band on my waist and it had a black carnation on the right side. I had black, ballet flats with cute white bows on the side of the front. I had my hair pinned up into a fancy bun, little wisps of hair were curled to fall in front of my ears to frame my face. I had some light mascara, lipgloss and some blush on. I also had some strawberry-smelling perfume on. The smell was really realistic and I almost bit my arm off, had Haruko not stopped me.

Haruko had a black halted top dress that also ended a few inches below her knees. (We had shorts the color of our skin on, just in case) It was an exact mirror of my dress, I guess it was to show our twinness. She had a white carnation on her waist-band on the left side of her waist, white ballet flats with black bows on the side. She had her hair all curled and wavy. Some hair were placed so they also framed her face. She also had some mascara, lipgloss and blush on. Instead of strawberry perfume, she had a chocolate-smelling perfume on. Unlike me, Haruko has some control over her food fetish… Though I could see her sometimes glancing around then looking at her arm hungrily. Man, Haruko almost rivals Mello **(1)** with his chocoholic addiction!

Daisuke had a black tuxedo on. It was like normal tuxedos so we don't have to explain it. He had his hear styled in a messy hairdo (Kinda like Haruhi's hair but a lot shorter and messier). I bet every girl would never be able to keep their eyes off him! Kent was in share of checking up on the guests while waiting for the others to arrive. He was wearing some expensive cologne… I forgot what it is, but it smells really.. addicting… . It's probably something Saki's parents came up with to stimulate girls' brain cells to have them attracted to the smell. I wonder if I can ask Saki-senpai to make me some to have _boys'_ come near me… Or maybe I can lead a LOT of boys into the Host Club.. Haha.. That'd be a sight! Speaking of the Host Club…

Haruko and I (She still hates me for that accident) talked about it and decided to bring our friends (even Raven and Kaitana) to the Host Club, just to see how they react. Anyways the door rang and our mother sent Kisa (Who's dressed up really pretty. She had a black short dress that came up to her knees. (She also had shorts on, in fact it was her who suggested to us to go and wear one) She also had some black ballet flats and some black dangling earrings. She had her hair normal.) to arrange us so we where standing by the ball room's door so we can greet and thank the guests for coming.

The door was opened by Sebastian (Apparently, most butlers are named Sebastian), our butler. he bowed before leading the family into the ball room. The first thing I noticed was that it was the Hitachiin twins. I mean, their hair can catch people's eye pretty well. Not saying our hair doesn't or anything. Though Kisa pretty much took the award in that department, with her purple hair.

Kaoru and Hikaru saw us and smirked before prancing towards us.

"Hello~!" They grinned in unison before they both put an arm around our shoulders. They both leaned in so their mouths were by our ears.

Kaoru's breathe tickled my ear as he smirked and whispered seductively, "Maybe later we can get out and have some fun.. If you know what I mean.." He pulled away and winked at my bright red face. When Hikaru pulled away, Haruko was not blushing and was merely looking bored which seemed to dampen Hikaru's moods since I could tell they both said the same thing to us. _'Heh. Suckers! Haru-chan doesn't have a crush on either of you! Give up! Give uuuuppp~~~! Ok.. Why am I speaking like this? Aish.. Onii-san must be getting to me..'_

Our mother walked forward chatting happily with Mrs. Hitachiin. She was a pretty lady, with her long, wavy auburn hair and matching golden eyes. She was wearing a very expensive-looking designer dress that she, no doubt, made and designed herself. It's a very pretty scarlet gown that glided down to her ankles. She was wearing matching red stilettos and she also had some mascara, eye shadow, lipstick and blush on. She smelled like freshly picked roses. Next to her was a man shrouded in shadows. It are him look a bit like a stalker or maybe Pein **(2)** when he was first introduced. Even through the shadow (that mysteriously came from nowhere in the very brightly lit room) was covering most of the man's features we can see that he had brown hair neatly combed and gelled. He also had a tuxedo on. Pretty normal except the whole, shrouded in shadows, thing…

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin. We hope you enjoy your stay during this ball." Haruko and I said in unison.

"I am Haruko Suzuki, younger twin, and this is my older sister, Kiyoko Suzuki," Haruko stated.

"It's a great pleasure to meet such a wonderful designer and computer programmer," I commented. Both of us have been briefed to memorize and recognize our attendees' names and their children's as well. Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin, along with their sons, nodded before heading to sit at one of the MANY tables.

The bell rang again and Sebastian quickly went and answered the door. He took the coats of the family and lead them to the ballroom before going and hanging the coats in the coats closet.

"Hey, guys!" Rukia grinned. She had her hand on Saki's and was dragging the older girl around. Rukia was adopted into Saki's family after her parents died.. So.. yea.. Just in case you didn't know that.

"Hello, Kiyoko, Haruko," Saki greeted. She and Rukia waited as their families reached us were Haruko and I greeted them.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Yukino. We hope you enjoy your stay during this ball," We once again said in unison.

"You already know us, so-" Haruko started.

"We'll just let you go and find a table," I finished. They smiled and nodded before they went to find a table. Rukia was being lead by Saki since she had wanted to stay.

Again the bell rang and the Haninozukas and the Morinozukas arrived, "Hello, Mr. Haninozuka, Mrs. Haninozuka, Yasuchika-kun and Mitsukuni-senpai. Welcome to our ball. We hope you enjoy your stay!" We stated in unison. We have been ordered to call our guests their real names, not the nicknames we have given them.

"My name is Haruko Suzuki and this is my older twin, Kiyoko Suzuki,"

"It's very nice to meet you!"

"Hello, Mr. Morinozuka, Mrs. Morinozuka, Satoshi-kun, Takashi-senpai,"

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Mr. Suoh, Tamaki-senpai,"<p>

"My name is Haruko and this is my older twin, Kiyoko,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"Yes. I hope I can dance with one of you girls," Tamaki smiled charmingly.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Mr. Ootori, Mrs. Ootori, Fuyumi-san, Yuuichi-san, Akito-san, Kyoya-senpai,"<p>

"This is my sister, Kiyoko and I am Haruko,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"It's a pleasure to be here," Their father said.

"Yes, Thank you for inviting us," Fuyumi agreed.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mr. Sterling, Kent-san and Chaisse."<p>

"Welcome to our home. Please find a table. The party should start soon,"

"Thank you, kindly,"

* * *

><p>"I'm getting impatient, nee-chan,"<p>

"Don't worry.. Our friends are the only one left,"

"But.. What about-"

"Haruko.. Sush.. No one from Ouran is allowed to know that a Lobelia girl is invited. Our mother had told us that the Ouran male students and the Lobelia students have mutual feelings of hatred towards each other. We mustn't ruin this ball for our mother,"

".. Of course.."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our home, Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha, Itachi-san, <strong>(3) <strong>Sasuke-kun, Raven-senpai,"

"Please find a seat. The party should begin as soon as the guests have all arrived,"

"Hn." (Itachi, Sasuke and Raven)

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mr. Hyuga, Mrs. Hyuga, Sasame-senpai, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan, <strong>(4)<strong> Hanabi-chan. Welcome to our home,"

"It's a pleasure to be here,"

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mr. Hatake, Kaitana-senpai. Welcome~"<p>

"Thank you, girls,"

"Thank you for inviting us,"

* * *

><p>"The party should start soon," I state.<p>

"Yes, it should.. Just one more guest.."

"Oh? Is it her?"

"Yes.. and she's just arrived with her family,"

"Hello, ladies~"

"Hello, Mr. Tsuwabuki, Mrs. Tsuwabuki, Hinako-chan. Welcome to our home," _(Yes, Hinako from the Zuka Club!)_

* * *

><p>Our parents ushered as in and we all went to our friend's table. Us eight had grabbed a table for ourselves, to separate us from the adults. The Host club were staring at our table.<p>

We all chatted happily… Eh.. Close enough:

"I hate having to wear this fucking gown," (Chaisse… Figures)

"I don't like brightly-lit places," (Raven)

"Why is that Suoh child glaring at Hinako?" (Sasame)

"I don't really fucking care," (Chaisse.. again..)

"Why is Neji glaring at Hinata?"

"Why and how are Sasuke and Neji able to glare at each other at the same time they are glaring at Itachi and Hinata?"

"This dress itches,"

"I'm leaving," Raven stood up and left to go towards her family.

"Same," Sasame stood up and walked towards her family.

"We'll leave too," Saki stood up and grabbed Rukia.

"…We're leaving~," We chimed in unison before leaving and going to sit next to Daisuke.

"I'm goi-,"

"No fucking way are you leaving me here all alone," Chaisse snarled grabbing Kaitana's hand.

"Our families sit together at the same table.. There's no need to occupy another table,"

"…Oh,"

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone! Thank you for coming! Please enjoy your stay. Feel free to chat and dance around," My mom smiled at everyone before she went to Rukia's table and asked her and Saki a favor. She then went to Sasame's table and asked something then to Raven's table. She then went over to us,<p>

"Your friends are going to perform. I want you two to socialize with the boys. One of them are going to be your future husband," She ordered us. We looked at each other before shrugging and going over to the Host Club's table.

"Hello,"

"Hello,"

"Are you having fun?"

The Hitachiin twins smirked, "I suppose so~"

"Ah. How about you, Hunny-senpai? Did you enjoy the wide variety of desserts?"

Hunny nodded as he ate a piece of the tuxedo cake, "Yes! I love all the cakes! They all taste great! Thanks for inviting us, Yoko-chan, Ruko-chan!"

"No problem! We'll get going now~," We said in unison and walked off towards Hinako's table. We can feel their stares follow us throughout the way.

"Hello, Hinako-chan,"

"Hey! Thanks for inviting me!"

"No problem!" Unknowingly to us the Host Club was staring at us and Hinako. We didn't notice, but Hinako did.

"Just remember, Lobelia is open if you ever need to transfer there! We'll welcome you to the Zuka club!" She grinned at us. We just nodded politely,

"We have to go! Thanks for coming. We'll see you later," She nodded before we left towards Sasame's table. I sat next to Neji and Haruko sat next to me.

"Hello, Neji-san," I greeted.

"Hello, Kiyoko-chan, Haruko-chan," Neji was in our year and Hinata was in 3rd year middle school.

I stared at him before grinning, "So.. I saw you, glaring at Sasuke.. Do you like him~" I grinned cheekily before nudging him. From afar if they didn't knew our conversation they'll think that I was flirting with him since he was blushing. He smack my hand away.

"No, I'm not gay, If that's what your implying," I snickered at his response.

"Ok, Whatever helps you sleep at night,"

I quickly stood up and grabbed Haruko's arm and went to dodge his prod for a pressure point. I dragged her to the Uchiha's table.

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha, Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun, Raven-senpai!" I smiled and pushed Haruko to sit next to Sasuke. Sasuke was also in our year.. We just ignore Neji and Sasuke when we're at school. They started a day before because the Uchihas and the Hyugas arrived a week before.

"Hello, girls!" Mrs. Uchiha smiled as I sat down next to Itachi. Itachi was a 3rd year in high school. We respect him, he's fun to be around even though he's usually stoic.

"Hello, Haruko-chan, Kiyoko-chan!" Sasuke greeted us. We nodded our greetings. We then chatted with the boys next to us. Raven was busy doing something before she stood up and followed Rukia, Saki and Sasame.

My conversation:

"Hello, Itachi-senpai!"

"Hn."

"You need to talk more…"

"…Hn."

"Say something!"

"Something,"

"Poo.. You're no fun!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a toy,"

"Aish.. Senpai~ Please talk!"

"I just did,"

"Great! Now can we have a normal conversation now?"

"…Hn."

"…Haha, very funny," He just smirked while I rolled my eyes.

Haruko's conversation:

"Hey," (Haruko)

"Hey," (Sasuke)

"How's school?"

"We're in the same class together,"

"…Right. I knew that. At least you talk more than Itachi-san,"

"Hn." _'The little bugger! He's trying to piss me off!'_

"… Very funny,"

"Thank you,"

So yea.. Our conversations ended as Raven started to play the flute. She played something that was like the waltz, but a flute kind. By now I can see adults getting up to dance. Itachi stood up and I stared at the hand he extended towards me,

"Care to dance?"

"Sure!" I smiled and accepted his hand. Haruko was dancing with Sasuke. Hinako was dancing with Neji. Kaitana was dancing with Daisuke. After the song ended, Itachi excused himself and went to sit by his parents again.

My mom went over to me, "Honey, Can you go sing with Raven's next song?"

"What is it and why is Haruko not singing with me?"

"Oh, she's singing with you, don't worry. And it's.." She whispered and I smiled.

* * *

><p>Haruko and I were standing together on the stage. Rukia was playing the piano and Raven was playing the flute. Saki was playing the violin.<p>

**My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion (Bold-Haruko, Normal-Kiyoko, Rukia- Italics, Bold Italics-All)**

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you, I feel you**

**That is how I know you, go on**

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you, go on

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

**Love can touch us one time**

**And last for a lifetime**

**And never let go till we're gone**

Love was when I loved you

One true time I hold you

In my life we'll always go on

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear**_

_**And I know that my heart will go on**_

_**We'll stay forever this way**_

_**You are safe in my heart**_

_**And my heart will go on and on**_

* * *

><p>We finished and bowed, everyone clapped. We smiled then took off towards the stage when Rukia and Saki grabbed the back of our shirts.<p>

"Yes?" we asked in unison. They shook their heads then pointed towards the stage where a cello and another violin was propped up.

"We're singing 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton. Well I'm singing it and you guys are playing it on the cello and violins," Rukia told us. We sighed and went over to the chairs. Haruko was on the cello, Saki-senpai and I were on the violin. Raven got off and went towards her table.

**'A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton'**

Making my way down town

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you, tonight

It's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder If you ever think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in

Your precious memory

'Cause I need you

And I miss you and now I wonder

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by, oh

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you tonight

And I, I don't want to let you know I,

I drown in your memory I,

I don't want to let this go

I,I don't.

Making my way down town walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead

Making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

And I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time, would pass us by

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you, now

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

If I could just hold you, tonight.

* * *

><p>We all stood up and bowed when everyone applauded, before exiting and someone started to play the waltz on the piano. As soon as I got off, I saw Haruko get asked to dance by Mori. She blushed before accepting it. When I looked back Kaoru was in front of me, hand extended.<p>

"Want to dance?" I nodded and accepted his hand. We started to dance the waltz.

"If you're wondering why Haruhi isn't here.. It's not my fault. My mom was the one who invited the guests," I got to the point, but he just chuckled.

"No, I'm not wondering about that. I just wanted to say that you have an amazing voice. Though I didn't know you played the violin,"

"I didn't… Saki-senpai taught Haruko and I the chords for that song. Otherwise, I don't play any instruments. Haruko plays the acoustic guitar, though,"

"Ah."

Silence.

"I like your dress,"

"Thanks,"

"…"

"Wanna go get some fresh air?" I offered. He nodded and followed me to the courtyard.

We went and sat on the fountain's side.

"So, who was that guy you danced with?"

"Itachi? Oh, he's a third year at Ouran. He's my friend's younger brother,"

"Who's your friend?"

"Raven Uchiha. She's a 1st year at College,"

"Oh,"

"Yea.."

"How can you tell me and my brother apart?"

"Well, the parting of your hair, your eyes since Hikaru's is much colder, your personality since you're much nicer, your voice since yours is much softer and the fact you actually talk to me," I listed off.

"By the way.. Where _is_ your brother? Isn't he usually with you?"

"He's dancing with Rukia, right now,"

"Oh.."

Silence.. again.

"Don't you ever get tired of having people confuse you two?" Kaoru asked me.

"Well, we never get confused anymore because of our hair.. But yea, we used to. That's why we changed our hair," I answered, "What about you two? Don't you two get annoyed at how everyone can't tell you apart?"

"To tell you the truth, yes.. I do. But we just don't trust the world and it's people.. Afraid they'll hurt and destroy us too much beyond repair… But I changed my mind.. That's why I want to branch out and explore the world,"

"Is that also why you gave up your feeling for Haruhi, just for Hikaru? So he'll branch out and explore, as well?"

Kaoru looked surprised at me before his face softened, "Yea.. I'd give up anything just to make Hikaru happy.."

"Well, Hikaru's one lucky guy.. He has a wonderful brother. Most guys are arrogant and selfish.. But you.. You gave up your feelings of love, _just_ for Hikaru… But.. I bet you'll find love soon.."

Unknowingly, Kaoru looked at me (I was looking up at the sky) and smiled before looking up at the sky, as well, _'What if I already found it? And the girl I like is sitting right beside me?'_

A gust of wind blew across the courtyard and I shivered, before feeling a warm piece of clothing being placed on my shoulders. It was a jacket.

I looked at Kaoru who smiled.

"What about you?"

"I won't get cold," He answered before he shivered.

I sighed before raising up one side, "Come on, I don't want to get you sick because you decided to be a gentleman."

He smiled before getting under the jacket with me, "Thanks."

I put my head on his shoulder before yawning, "Your welcome." That was all I remembered before blacking out.

* * *

><p><em>Haruko's pov: After performance<em>

I glanced at Kiyoko when we were getting down from the stage. Kaoru was coming her way, probably to ask her to dance. _'Good.'_

I just wished my sister could see that Kaoru _obviously_ like her! But no somehow, when we were born, _I_ got the genes to be able to recognize stuff and to _not_ be oblivious.

I sighed as I turned to face forwards only to be surprised to see Takashi Morinozuka, standing there and his hand out.

Blushing hard, I accepted his hand and allowed him to lead me down from the stairs to the middle of the room, close enough so we could see Mitsukuni Haninozuka at his table. Mori-senpai must be very protective… in fact the only way he would have left and done this was if Hunny-senpai persuaded him to, which he no doubt, did. I appreciate his effort. It was kind of a challenge to dance since I'm so small and he's so.. tall.. I mean Haruhi barely comes up to his shoulders and since I'm about two inches smaller than her.. Yea..

I quickly snapped out of it when I heard a shout from somewhere, followed by bickering. My eyes widened, quickly coming to a conclusion I was hoping to avoid that night..

You see, Hinako had told us about Ouran, the Host Club and their adventures. Her parents were one of our parent's biggest business partners and she would usually play with us when we were little. We lived in Kyoto back then. She then moved, but sometimes her and her family would visit us for one of their meetings and we kept in contact by sending letters/email/etc.

Our parents decided to invite them to the ball. The _same_ ball that the Ouran Host Club is attending. And from what _I_ heard.. They don't get along.. At. All.

I sighed as I withdrew my hand from Mori and bowed.

"Please excuse me, Takashi-senpai. I have to deal with this matter," I then stood up and rushed towards the bickering quickly, that the frown on his face went unnoticed by me. Hunny noticed it, though, and he excused himself from Saki who was accompanying him to rush to his side.

* * *

><p><em>3rd pov<em>

"Takashi…"

Hunny just sighed and looked at him and Mori just shook his head before speaking to Hunny, "Mitsukuni, go back to Saki. You know of the arrangement.."

Hunny nodded before glancing towards the direction Haruko went, "She doesn't know about it, yet.. But her parents told me they're going to tell her tonight. But what about you? Tama-chan and that girl decided to fight and it got in the way of your dance with Ruko-chan.."

Mori glanced down at him from the corner of his eye before looking straight ahead again, "Mhm."

Hunny then looked at him one more time before rushing excitedly towards Saki, "Rasa-chan! (Mu**RASA**ki)"

Saki glanced at the lolita boy before picking him up and setting him down next to her, "Hello, Mitsukuni-senpai."

Mori then looked back to the direction Haruko went before walking over there. Hunny smiled at his action. _'He's oblivious..'_

"Mitsukuni-senpai.. Are you all right?"

Hunny smiled at Saki, "I'm alright, Rasa-chan! Thanks for being so considerate!" _'And she doesn't know about the arrangement.. I wonder how well she'll take it..'_

* * *

><p><em>Haruko's pov<em>

"Crap. Crap.." I muttered angrily to myself as I rushed to the site. Hinako and Tamaki were bickering and talking about how Haruhi belongs to whichever school they go to. I just rubbed my temples before stepping forward so I was in front of them.

"Tamaki-senpai, Hinako-chan.. Please stop this bickering.." I asked them, but they couldn't hear me from all the ruckus they were making.

I growled before shouting, "QUIET!"

The two stopped and stared at me, fear evident in their eyes.

"Will you two, _please_ stop acting like spoiled brats who're fighting just cause they didn't get what they want? For pete's sake! This is a _party! _Haruhi's not even _here!_ You're both ruining a perfectly good party for the others because of your argument!" I scolded them and they looked at the floor ashamed. We kind of looked like a mother scolding her children, from afar.

They just nodded before apologizing, their voice in sync.

"Sorry Haruko-san.."

I nodded, content, "Good. Now both of you.. Go and have fun, meaning, I don't want to have to separate you again from one of your fights."

They nodded again before running in opposite directions.

I sighed in relief and massaged my temples. By the end of this, I'm going to have a migraine.. Where is nee-chan when I need her? I turned around and went outside to go and find Kiyoko. I searched the garden, the gazebo, the courtyard and lastly the fountain. Sitting on the fountain's edge was Kaoru with Kiyoko sleeping right beside him. He was absentmindedly playing with her hair softly and I could see he was in deep thought. I smiled, but it slowly dropped when I remembered that Kiyoko was a demon when woken up. Then I remembered, he saw that display during class this morning. He should be fine… He's the level-headed twin after all.

I turned around only to be surprised when Mori-senpai was in front of me, "Um, hey.. What are you doing here?"

He just acknowledged me by answering a one syllable answer,"Mhm."

My eyes just drooped down as I sweatdropped. _'So much for that plan…'_

* * *

><p><em>Saki's pov<em>

After Rukia performed, I told her I would just sit down on one of the tables and she nodded before a red head, that looked just like the one that went outside with Kiyoko _'They must be twins..'_, asked her to dance. She nodded and they went towards the center of the room while I sat at a vacant table. My eyes followed Rukia, she was very special to me. I guess you could say she's like a sister from another mister. I was very protective of her ever since she had dubbed me her 'danna' or master in elementary. I became more protective of her when her parents died on a car crash, on her birthday (December 24- My birthday!)

I looked at a glass that a waiter gave me. Out of curiosity, I sniffed it. It was ginger ale, so I took a sipped and internally winced as the carbonated drink went down my throat. It just has to much carbon in it.

A sound of a person.. a _small_ person, sitting beside me caused me to turn. In my view was a short boy in soft messy blonde hair and big brown eyes. He had one of the biggest smiles, I've seen and his friend, a tall, silent man with short black hair and onyx eyes, passed him a plate of some tuxedo cake. He grinned at him thankfully before taking a piece and eating it. As he swallowed, his face lit up like a Christmas tree and he gobbled the cake in two seconds. He sighed in content before addressing the man beside him,

"Takashi, Why don't you go ask Ruko-chan to dance?" The man known as 'Takashi' looked at him before grunting.

"Pleaaassseee, Takashi~?" The boy beside me pleaded and his voice sounded very sweet. Takashi finally stood up before heading toward the girl named 'Ruko-chan'… which was Haruko? O.. kay…?

The boy then looked at me and smiled, "Hello! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Hunny!"

I just stared at him, _'His name sounds familiar.. I wonder who's his parents? What a weird child…'_ "My name is Murasaki Yukino, but you can call me Saki."

He just seemed to be in thought before he snapped his fingers and grinned up at me, "I know! I'll call you Rasa-chan!"

_'What in the… Rasa-chan? Where'd he get Rasa from? Mu__**RASA**__ki?'_

"That's fine."

"So what do you like, Rasa-chan?"

"I like poison, antidotes, and helping at my family's research laboratory."

"Cool! I like cake and bunnies, especially Usa-chan!" He grinned and I nodded.

"Forgive me for asking you this, but… Exactly how old are you?"

"Oh? Rasa-chan, I go to Ouran as a 3rd year high school! I'm 18 years old!"

"W-what? I'm sorry.. but have I heard right? You're 18 years old?" _'H-he's older than me by a year.. yet he's like.. a foot and a half shorter than me! And he.. he likes.. bunnies and cake! Aish… I feel pity to whoever's marrying him in the future..'_

"Uh-huh! Takashi says that I'm just naturally small and-"

"NO! HARUHI BELONGS TO ME!"

"NO WAY, YOU PERVERT! HARUHI BELONGS WITH US GIRLS!"

Shouts made by Tamaki and Ms. Tsuwabuki erupted which caused us two to look over at their direction.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Haruko excuse herself from Takashi and run to the two bickering and Rukia and that boy stood shocked, blushing at each other. I raised an eyebrow, _'Oh? What happened? You, my boy, better not play Rukia as a fool or I will hunt you down and kill you so slowly and painfully that you'll be wishing to go to hell!'_ You see, Rukia had been used multiple of times by men, sometimes because of her money, other times because they wanted to get a different girl jealous or they wanted to date one of us so they tried to get as close as possible. Yes. Boys were jerks to her. And I don't like it so much that I ended up pouring numbing powder on their food/drinks. They couldn't walk, talk or eat in a month. And even though people know of my likeness to poison, they did not think I was the suspect. Doing those were how I ended up with my nicknames. I was called Poison or Doku-chan. My name, Murasaki, signifies purple or violet in japanese, which is the color of most poison made in my family's laboratory.

"Rasa-chan, I'm going to talk to Takashi, ok?" I nodded and watched him bound up to the tall man. They talked for a bit and I can hear the word 'arrangement' being passed around. What the hell is this arrangement they're talking about?

After that Mitsukuni came running back to me and I greeted him then hefted him up so he could sit on the chair beside me. We talked (more like Mitsukuni talked and I listened) and got to learn interesting things about each other. I ended up trying some of that tuxedo cake and I instantly loved it, though I'll never say it aloud. I have too much of a pride for that.

* * *

><p><em>Rukia's pov<em>

"Rukia, I'm going to sit down at one of the tables, ok? Be careful." Danna told me and I nodded in response. I watched the couples dancing around and caught sight of Kaoru and Kiyoko walking outside to the courtyard.

_'Must be to get some fresh air..'_

"Excuse me, Rukia?" I turned and saw Hikaru looking at me. I just rose an eyebrow before my red orbs went over to his out-stretched hand. _'He must want to dance..' _I accepted his hand and let him lead me to the center of the room.

We tried to dance the waltz, but I only knew hiphop and tap, meaning I didn't know how to ballroom dance.

"Ok, Just follow my feet. step forward with your left. Now put your right a bit further across it. Good. Now put your left together with your right. Now do the same steps, but going to the left side," Hikaru showed me and I started to get the hang of it when I accidentally tripped Hikaru and he toppled a bit, but someone accidentally bumped into him causing our lips to lock together and our eyes to widen. We quickly parted (Like how quickly Kurakano and Haruhi parted after the accidental kiss on the anime), both blushing mad.

_'Eh may Jashin! __**(6) **__That was my first kiss!' _I groaned internally. _'Damn it.. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone special, not by accident with one of my classmates! I feel like a slut or something…'_

We stayed like that, dazed, completely ignoring the distant shouts coming from a table not far from us.

_'Aish.. T.T My first kiss...'_

* * *

><p><em>Saki's pov<em>

The party has finally ended and we bid the Suzukis goodbye before getting in the limo. We got on a separate row in front of my parents and the divider closed so we could have a private talk.

"Rukia, Tell me what happened between you and that boy," I ordered her and she groaned before mumbling something.

"Pardon?"

She mumbled something again and I asked her to repeat and what she said rung out through our row.

"I accidentally tripped him, someone bumped to him and we kissed, ok!"

"Oh? That's it? That's fine as long as he doesn't become a jerk and leave you alone."

"…Really? I just had my lips' virginity taken away and that's all you say?"

"Yes. Pretty much."

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the house we got off and I went into my room to take a shower. After that, when I was in my pajamas, I was called by my parents to come to the library.<p>

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," My father's voice boomed through the door.

I opened it slightly and peeked my head in before stepping in the room and closing the door.

"What is it you want, father? Mother?"

My mother stole a glance at my father before starting, "Weellll…"

* * *

><p>When they told me I can leave and not to tell anyone about it, I calmly left the library before sprinting to my room.<p>

"Um… What are you doing?" Rukia was hanging upside down on my bed playing on my game console.

"Busy playing.. So what happened?"

"…Nothing..."

She paused the game console and got up, slightly spinning because of the blood going to her head, "Ok, I know you more than that, Danna.. What _really_ happened?"

"Well.. my father and mother discussed a matter about the future with me…"

"And?" She prodded for more information.

"Apparently… My future's planned…"

"And?"

"Oh jashin… Come here and I'll tell you!"

* * *

><p>"… So yes.. that's what happened…"<p>

"Wow… That bad? Good thing I don't have to do that.."

"On the contrary, you will soon have too, so I suggest finding one you like quickly."

"…Oh crap!"

"Yep.."

"I'm internally freaking out, right now…"

"Even though I harbor no feelings… strangely… I felt the same way…"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Mello- A character from the mangaanime Death Note. It's an awesome anime! And he's cute, but I like Near a lot more.**

**(2) Pein- A character from the anime, 'Naruto!' He is the visual leader of a criminal organization, Akatsuki.**

**(3) Itachi and Sasuke are both from the anime, 'Naruto!'. my OC, Raven, are siblings with them. She is the middle child.**

**(4) Also from the anime 'Naruto!' Neji is included as a brother because I said so.**

**(5) Mr. Hatake is Kakashi Hatake, Kaitana's uncle.. Also from the anime 'Naruto!'**

**(6) Jashin is a religion in the anime **_**'Naruto!'**_

**Chapter word count: Over all we have over 7, 234 counting these words. I know I could have added more to make 8,000, but that'd be too much.**

**Lolz, yea.. This chapter's really long, isn't it? It's the longest chapter I've done so be thankful.**

**Answer: I really like Tamaki getting beaten up by Ranka, but they're both funny. I just find it hilarious because Tamaki always crawls to his corner of woe after.**

**Fact: Mary Stuart became Queen of Scotland when she was only six days old.**

**QotC: Did you like this long chapter? And.. If you got to go to Ouran, would you wear the girl's uniform, the boy's uniform or your own outfit**


	11. College Facility

Chapter 9:

* * *

><p><em>Kiyoko's pov<em>

I woke up on my bed, "W-wha? I thought I fell asleep with…" (By the way. Their bedroom is the same for both houses)

"Actually, Kaoru brought you here."

I looked below me to see Haruko painting on a canvas. She gently brushed some streaks to a wolf's fur.

"Good morning.."

"Mhm."

I sat up and got out of my bed, just to notice I was wearing a white with red snowflakes on a long-sleeved shirt that went up to my thighs. I had some red leggings underneath it. My feet thundered down the steps as I ran down.

"Please tell me either you or Kisa changed me!"

"Hm.. nah.."

My skin paled, "Y-you mean..."

"No! Geez, I was just joking! You're so gullible nee-chan!"

"_Phew!_ I thought that he-"

"Or maybe he did…"

"_WHAT!"_

"I'm just joking!"

I gritted my teeth, "You better be… So what time is it?"

"5:00."

"WHAT! School starts in an hour!" **(1)**

"Yea.."

"And you don't care!"

"I'm done already.. And while you were freaking out it's already 5:25…"

My eyes widened and in a zoom, I was showered and changed into a green ruffled tank top and a dark green bubble skirt and brown fashion boots. I had my hair into a side pony-tail (The right side). Haruko was in a black dress shirt with it's sleeves that were folded to her elbows and some dress pants. Her hair was plaited on her left side.

I took the time to glance at the clock as I passed it on my way to the dining table.

**5:45**

Next thing I know I was at the dining room, stuffing my face with pancakes then toothbrushing and then I'm at the limo, next to Daisuke and Haruko.

The limo stopped at the gates of the school and we all got out. We went through the gates and were greeted by the others. I don't know why, but Saki seems a little.. fidgety? and Rukia kept glancing at her.. weird..

Daisuke, Raven and Kaitana waved before going to the college/university building. We all walked inside the high school building and Itachi waved before going to the his class. We passed 2A's homeroom making Saki and Sasame wave before going inside. Finally, we went inside 1A and Neji and Sasuke departed from us with a wave.

Our desks have been moved so there were 4 tables that seat 2 people in each row.

Position:

Kurakano/Haruhi - - Rukia/Chaisse

Kiyoko/Haruko - -Hikaru/Kaoru

_'I don't really like Kurakano that much since she's hopelessly in love with Haruhi Fujioka. (Yes, we found out her name because of Raven-senpai and the use of cellphones) I mean seriously.. That guy is obviously a gal! Man, people here are so dumb…_

_I bet she's ecstatic about being able to sit next to Haruhi…' _*Watches as she's blushing and glancing at Haruhi every so often causing Haruhi to look at her questioningly which caused her to blush more*

_'Yup… As expected… I'm lucky that I don't have to deal with the twins so early in the morning ^^'_

"Haruko~!" The Hitachiin's voice rang through my ears. _'Haha.. Sucker…'_

They kept prodding her and prodding her till she finally snapped and quickly grabbed their index fingers and put it in a deadly grip. Every word she said caused her fists to clench more, effectively crunching their fingers, "Shut. The. Fudge. Up!" She let go with a huff before turning straight forward and sketching on her sketchbook.

The twins just stared in shock at her. '_They should get their fingers treated.. It's going to get infected like that_' Yes… Their fingers' skin had opened slightly and it was now starting to turn purple, a sure sign of a bruise. _'Heck yea! I didn't know Haruko could do that! I gotta know that move, so I could use it during practice!'_

The twins were about to speak when the door opened and the teacher walked in. Everyone quickly ran to their desks.

"Good morning class," And thus, a cycle of boring events followed that one greeting.

* * *

><p><em>Lunch<em>

We ordered lunches again and sat with the others. For some reason Saki was even more quiet than usual. Sometimes, I can see her glancing at the Host Club's table. I wonder why? I'm pretty sure she doesn't know anything about the club or what it does. Yet… I wonder… what happened? I mean.. There's very few things that can trouble Saki-senpai. Maybe… I should show them the club to get them to have a good laugh? Well.. Whatever it is.. I need to find out… She's our senpai, nothing can change that. And since she's our senpai… we need to have her in tip top condition, back to her usual sarcastic self.

An hour had passed. The college students should be let out soon. I wonder if we can go and visit Raven and Kaitana-senpai. Apparently, Sasame had the same idea because she suddenly stood up, grinning slightly,

"Let's visit our senpais!"

And we're off to the college building… _joy…_

* * *

><p>You know that awkward feeling where you know that you don't belong there, feel out of place… And everyone knows it too? Well, that's what we're feeling. I mean.. A bunch of high schoolers in the college building. Age and status <em>clearly<em> showing because of our youth, uniform and height.

Chaisse quickly went to Rukia's side, "Hey.. Do you feel.. I dunno.. watched or something?"

Rukia quickly whispered back, "I feel like we're a bunch of boys that accidentally walked into a women's lingerie shop… Does that answer your question?"

Chaisse just shrugged and scooted closer to us, "I really don't like this.. We're so far away from our building…"

"I know… And these students act as if we're a human skeleton under autopsy. I really don't like this.." I murmured slightly scared. Some of the older boys.. no scratch that, _men _ were looking at us. Do they have a lolita-complex or something?

Beside us, I can feel Rukia shaking slightly as her androphobia started acting up. In response, Saki put her arm around Rukia and held her close, glaring at any guy who came within 15 meters of us. Her free hand was by her shoulder bag, where dozens of her poisons were located. Chaisse, Haruko and I quickly went to Rukia's side. Chaisse on her other side and us behind them. Sasame was in front leading us.

When we finally caught sight of Kaitana, Raven and Daisuke, Sasame waved eagerly. For some reason, the men looking at us hungrily, quickly paled and dashed away… Wonder why?

The upperclass students glanced up from their food and nodded to us, as we sat down.

"You should be in class," Kaitana stated as she gracefully cut a piece of her steak and put it in her mouth, chewing on it.

Raven nodded as she dabbed her lips gently with her napkin, "Yes. The high schooler's lunch break should be over soon. We don't want you to be late."

Next to them, Daisuke was busy stuffing himself with calamari, "Eh! They can stay here! They've got plenty of time!"

Somehow.. Daisuke looked inferior next to the two girls… And he's older than them. Wow…

Nevertheless, we took our senpais' advice and went back to our building, and just in time too! The bell had just rung. Before we parted, Haruko and I quickly told them to meet us in front of Music room 3. We've been planning on showing them the Host club after a while. We even brought a camera to record their expressions! Oh, I can't wait!

* * *

><p><strong>(1) School in the Philippines (well <strong>_**my **_**school) starts at 6:00 am. (When I was in grade 2 it started at 6:30 or 7:00.. I dunno if the times changed.)**

**Ok.. Now to make this clear.. This story centers around Ouran High School Host Club, but It's going to be a multi-crossover. And by the way, people with special powers (Like Itachi Uchiha from **_**'Naruto!'**_** or Kyo Sohma from '**_**Fruits Basket' **_**or **_**'Furuba'**_** will not keep them meaning any ninja will not have any super cool ultra jutsu, but they will still be quiet, though they can't jump from rooftops to rooftops. Basically they'd be like a normal human being.. That means no changing into an animal either, you sohmas.**

**Answer: Own outfit! I mean.. If I wear the girls' uniform.. Im going to look like a blown-up marshmallow… If I wear the boys' uniforms.. people would think I'm weird...**

**Fact: Chewing gum while peeling onions will keep you from crying. **

**QotC: Did you enjoy chapter 8 and how long it was?**


	12. Welcome

Chapter 10:

* * *

><p><em>Haruko's pov<em>

"Ok, we're here. What do you want to show us?" Sasame asked.

"Well, assuming that it is an _abandoned_ music room, it most likely isn't anything about music," Saki stated.

Both Kiyoko and I smirked. Kiyoko stood in the front of the doors, facing us, while I fiddled with the strap of the camera hidden in my sleeve. (Why is that everyone hides cameras inside our sleeves?) I quickly went next to her and our hands nearest to the each other went to the door's handles. From their view, I bet we look like a girl and her image. Anyways, we let out identical smirks and pushed them open jumping out of the petals' path, Kiyoko and I rushing inside to the sides of the door. Both of us had our cameras out, Kiyoko taking pictures and me taking videos since I have a steadier hand than her.

Sasame and Chaisse both had their jaws on the floor and laughter in their eyes. Saki eyes had widened a tiny fraction and Rukia was clinging to Saki, shaking visibly. We could use them as blackmail! Kekekeke. We are so evil… Anyways- to the gay- I mean… Hosts! (And one girl in a harem)

"Welcome~" They all stated in unison. Tamaki quickly rushed to hide behind Kyoya when he saw Kiyoko. She smirked at him before flashing a peace sign. However, Tamaki's attention was already on the others, so he twirled towards us, avoiding Kiyoko in the process.

He glided up to Sasame and Chaisse, gently pushing their jaws closed before softly holding their hands and kissing it. Sasame and Chaisse had snapped out of it by then and both quickly took their hands away from him, smirked at each other, then back-handed him. He crashed to the wall again, whimpering as he slid down, and finally, crawling to his 'doom doom doom' corner.

Rukia shook her head, "Didn't you guys over-react?"

The two girls shrugged before addressing her, "Well, what if he came and raped you while you were asleep? Then he kills you and sends you adrift on the river? How would you feel?"

Saki went up to the two girls before flicking them on the ears causing them to yell out, but she ignored this and sighed, "Will you two stop scaring her?"

"Aww.. fine…" Both Sasame and Chaisse whined. Both Kiyoko and I were really annoyed since they stoled ours (also the twins') technique.

Saki then glanced at the Host Club as if just noticing them, "Hello Suoh, Ootori."

"Hello Ms. Yukino." Kyoya greeted as he pushed his glasses up causing the glasses to reflect the light and make it impossible to see his eyes. Rukia's eyes widened before she steps out behind Saki and point at Kyoya at the same time shouting,

"Hey! It's you! You're that boy who bumped into me causing me to drop my manga and get mud all over it! You couldn't even find the time to say sorry or buy me a new one! I never even read it too, you fucking bastard!"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Rukia, who seemed like the frail, timid girl before. After that announcement though, Kyoya just sighed and opened his black notebook (Death Note), wrote something before ripping it out. He then walked over to the scarlet-eyed girl and handed it to her.

"There, that should cover the cost for that manga as well as buy you 20 more. Is that suitable?"

Rukia stuttered, "U-uh.. Yes, it's more than enough… Um, thanks, I guess.."

He just nodded and turned around. Somehow, I get the feeling that he didn't do that just to be nice or a gentleman, more like.. he did it to mend his relations with the Yukino family, seeing as Rukia's staying at Saki's mansion. _'Figures. He's such a miser..'_

Throughout that, Tamaki had recovered and twirled in front of us again, "Welcome~. My name is Tamaki Suoh, 2A. The boy with the black hair and glasses is Kyoya Ootori, 2A. The tall black-haired boy is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori, and the small blonde on his shoulders is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Hunny. They're both from 3A. (shocked looks from the others) The brown-haired lad is Haruhi Fujioka, the twins are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. All three of them are in 1A. So, how may we serve you princesses?"

Chaisse just chuckled, "Like, dude, cut it out! Your so called charm is like, totally getting on my nerves!"

"Yea, Chaisse is, like, right and you're like, totally, annoying with your gayness-" Sasame smirked and Rukia continued,

"I mean, like, you're totally gay since I can like see you glancing at other men,"

Kiyoko and I added, "Yea, especially that boy with the, like, shaggy brown hair and the totally chocolaty eyes!"

An awkward silence started after that before all 5 of us bursted out laughing. (Saki didn't, though she was chuckling)

Kiyoko tried to speak through her laughter, "D-did you see that? T-they actually fell for it!"

"Their faces! Oh, Jashin! It was priceless!" Chaisse added.

"I wish I could have that on camera!" I agreed before remembering I did so I took snapshots.

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: I can't really answer that...<strong>

**Fact: Everytime you sneeze, some of your brains cells die.**

**QotC: Do any of you wonder why on Kyoya's family picture, his brother's faces are covered in smoke? (And I think their father's as well)**


	13. New idea!

Chapter 11:

* * *

><p>Saki's pov<p>

Ever since the Suzuki twins had showed us Music Room 3, it had became our regular hang-out spot after our clubs and activities. Ootori had demanded we start paying up despite the fact that we don't even request a host. Somehow, Sasame had convinced him otherwise. It's nice having a lady who's willing to black-mail a person just for her friends.

"D-danna… W-who's that creepy guy?" Rukia pulled on my sleeves, pointing rather bluntly to a guy with red hair and creepy eyes. (Ritsu Kasanoda)

"…Stay away from him," I ordered quickly leading Rukia away from the potential rapist. Hey, he looks like he's eye-raping people, okay? (Apology to the people who like him)

"Ok," Rukia smiled before reaching into her bag that she carries everywhere. (It has a _frying pan_ to protect her… and some firecrackers and a knife and a handgun… oh and pepper spray… (When I grow up, Ima hide a frying pan in my car, just in case a car-jacker tries to jack my car ^^.. oh and maybe when I'll put a rock there, too… Both items are nice for knocking people out, so I'm all good ^^) She pulled up some firecrackers and smirked. Her pyro side was showing, it only happens when she's around her friends and is blowing stuff up.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her suspiciously. Her bank card never stated that she bought it anywhere.

"Oh, just the hobo across the street,"

"…I'm not cleaning up the mess," I stated as we stopped in front of Music Room 3.

"Don't worry! Chaisse, the twins and I are blowing 'em up during Science. It's part of our 'Project'," She grinned, putting them in her bag and making air-quote signs around the word project.

"..I'm not bailing you out," I sigh and rub my temple, "Why do you need that anyway?"

She opened the door to the room, both of us ignoring the petals that drifted towards us as we walked in, "Oh, we're studying volcanos and magma right now, so we all had a 3-4 group project and we're all to make volcanos. In ours, instead of baking soda and vinegar or some weird mechanism, we're using firecrackers."

"You guys are gonna blow the _volcano_ up…" I told her, using sarcasm, "Yea, cause volcanos _totally_ blow up every time it erupts. That's not unusual at _all,_"

"Hmph, It's gonna be awesome," She replied, she waved to the twins and Sasame who were already at the table, "Hey, where's Chaisse?"

Haruko answered, looking up from her sketch pad, "Oh, she's beating some kid up. He yanked Kiyoko's DS XL from her hands while she was playing, so Kiyoko started freaking out since she achieved 1st place 150 cc again, but it wasn't saved so.." (remember chapter 1? Haruko disrupted Kiyoko's gaming?)

"Ah, I see. It's just some excuse for her to beat him up, isn't it?"

"Yes,"

Sasame just shook her head, "Poor Chaisse… She'll get in trouble if the headmaster sees her,"

"…It's funny how we're not even pitying the guy who's getting beat up," I stated, chuckling.

"….He'll survive,"

* * *

><p>Kiyoko sighs and puts her head on the table, "Why is this chapter so short?"<p>

"I don't know… go ask the author," Haruko replies as she checks her nails boredly.

"Fine. Snow-chan, why is the story so short?"

_"It's cause I was thinking. That the reviewers can ask an Oc a question for each chapter. It'll be answered on the chapter that's gonna be posted next. So, how about it?"_

"Sure, why the fuck not," Chaisse murmurs as she lifts her head up from the pillow on the couch.

"As long as it doesn't bother me when I'm creating art, I'm fine," Saki comments, looking up from her painting.

Rukia glances up before going back to work on the volcano, "I'm good. As long as someone occasionally asks me to blow something up,"

"Yea, kay, as long as someone asks me to get black-mail material for them, it's all good," Sasame smirks, waving the photos of Hikaru and Kaoru kissing (I dunno what chapter… too lazy to look it up), in the air.

Kaitana nods in agreement and Raven adds to the conversation, "That's alright with both of us,"

Daisuke grins and jumps up in the air, "Yep! As long as no one forgets us supporting characters!"

Kiyoko leans over to Haruko and whispers, "Why are _we_ stuck with him?"

"I don't know," Haruko shrugs in response.

_"Great! So, reviewers, the questionnaire is open to all OCs. Even OCs like Lurraine and Naire, :D. I would allow questions for the Host Club, but I'd have troubles getting into character, so… yea,"_

"When exactly is this going to take place?" Saki asks.

_"Starting from this chapter on! I'll keep track of the people and their questions, so don't worry!"_

"Hey, aren't we breaking the fourth wall, right now?"

_"…Shut up… *sprinkles memory loss of the past 10 minutes dust over them* Ha, now you won't remember a thing,"_

Daisuke just looks up weirdly, "But, I can still hear you,"

Kiyoko and Haruko pull him back down to the couch whispering angrily, "Just play along, you doofus! She _obviously_ wants us to forget this conversation even happened!"

He sat back up before nodding and grinning, "Oh~!"

Everyone sits up and glares at him, "Shut. Up."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. Someone that's a genius thought it up. I don't own Haruko, Chaisse or Kaitana. That's owned by Kaitana08. I don't own DS XL. I do, however, own Saki, Rukia, Kiyoko, Raven and Sasame.<strong>

**Answer: Yes, I really wonder why there's smoke in that… Seriously, we saw Tamaki's parents, Haruhi's parents, Hunny's father, twins' parents, But not Kyoya's.. I dunno bout Mori's though..**

**Fact: 101 Dalmatians and Peter Pan (Wendy) are the only two Disney cartoon features with both parents that are present and don't die throughout the movie.**

**QotC: So, How do you like the idea?**


	14. Sick

Chapter 12:

_Rukia's pov_

_'Hello, It's me, Rukia. Lately, the twins.. the SUZUKI twins were sick, along with their brother. All of us were told not to speak a word about this to anyone… So we didn't. Right now we are at their house, visiting them,'_

"A-A… *sigh* ACHOO! Oh Jashin," Kiyoko groaned as she grabbed another napkin from the tissue box and blew her nose, "This sucks,"

Below her, Haruko coughed, "Ugh…"

Danna, Chaisse, Sasame, Raven, Kaitana and I looked at each other, "Get better…?"

"Thanks," the twins called out, lying back down, "We're gonna get some sleep… It feels like hell when we're awake with a cold,"

Danna nodded, "Yes, it is best. We'll just stay here and keep you company,"

Kiyoko sat up, grabbed something from her shelf and threw it at Chaisse, who caught it in surprise, "Here. Beat 150 cc for me, will ya?"

Chaisse smirked as she flipped the DS open and turned it on, replying to Kiyoko who was lying back down again, "Don't worry. I'll make sure that ass, Wario doesn't win,"

"Thanks,"

* * *

><p>It was quiet, since two of the trouble makers were asleep. Chaisse was playing on Kiyoko's green DS XL and I was quietly cheering her on, while Sasame-senpai and Raven-senpai were playing chess, Kaitana-senpai was reading a book and Danna was on the computer. We all sighed in unison. Hey, we get bored easily, you know… The twins were our amusement...<p>

After a few minutes of total silence, save for the sound of the crystal chess pieces tapping against the glass board as they moved around, the click of the mouse, the turning of the pages and the punching of the buttons rapidly, a moan erupted from Haruko's bed. She sat up slowly, rubbing her temples in pain.

"Ugh, my head feels like it's being hacked jutsu after jutsu by Tsunade… _Ugh… Someone get me some painkillers!_"

I stood up and went to the twin's bathroom, rummaging their medicine cabinet. After a few minutes, I found it and rushed to the bedroom, were Chaisse already has a glass of water for Haruko and another one for Kiyoko. Haruko took the bottle of pills, opened it, took one pill and drank water after it, handed the bottle back to me and gave the glass back to Chaisse before lying back down.

"Thanks," we both nodded and went back to what we doing before.

Half an hour later, the same thing happened, but with Kiyoko.. I guess I should fast forward..

* * *

><p>FF 2 days later~<p>

"Achoo!" I sighed and blew my nose on the tissue I held in my hand. Everyone, but the twins and wanna were sick.. Damn it… The twins were going around our houses helping us, but miss Saki was in charge of me while I was sick.

"Lie down and get some rest. There's a bottle of painkillers and water on your nightstand if you need it. Press this remote if you need something else like food. I'll get the maids to make you food. I'll wake you up when you need to take your medicine. Now go to sleep," Danna stated in monotone, pointing at my nightstand during her speech.

I nodded and layer back down, closing my eyes and hoping that I get better.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So… just got bored and stuff, XD Thought them getting sick was good.. And yea, most chapters are gonna be short like this, from now on.<strong>

**Answer: I think it'll be easier for viewers to get to know the characters without boring them, XD**

**Fact: I have 37 letters in my name ^^.. Long name, ne?**

**QotC: What's your OTP? (One True Pairing) Can be from any anime just as long as you list what anime it's from! ^^**


	15. Daughter of Evil

Chapter 13:

**Hello! Usually the author note is at the bottom, yes? Well, for this arc, I will put something at the top. Now, while you are reading this chapter, please watch it then listen to Daughter of Evil. i recommend this video, just remove the spaces: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=D-ghPx -A-O0**

* * *

><p>"Kill him!" Kiyoko shouted furiously at Haruko, her servant. Haruko killed the man quickly, never hesitating a second. She was Kiyoko's servant, doing whatever Kiyoko tells her to do. She does it without hesitation because her sister was the most important to her. Nothing can break that, not even death.<p>

"H-he.. He attempted to kill me! The disgraceful menace!" Kiyoko snarled before sitting back at her throne, flipping her hair off her shoulder, angrily. She was the queen of their land, a harsh queen who kept every bit of gold and money to herself, not giving any to the poor people that live in her land. She doesn't care, she was the queen, she can do whatever she wanted. Haruko nodded, quickly dragging the corpse outside and dumping it somewhere before coming back to clean the mess.

As Haruko silently wiped the blood off the tiles, footsteps came towards her and a figure knelt down beside her. Haruko glanced up to see Kiyoko, smiling to her, her eyes closed and in her hand, a rag. Kiyoko turned away from Haruko and started helping her clean up the blood.

Haruko stared at her sister before shaking her head and continuing to wipe up the blood. When they were both done, Kiyoko stood up and helped Haruko up,

"Haruko, use my bath, okay?" Kiyoko smiled at her and Haruko found herself nodding. She bowed to Kiyoko, thanking her before walking to her room to gather the clothes she needed then taking a bath in Kiyoko's bath.

When Haruko finished, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a basket. She quickly scribbled a note to Kiyoko, saying that she was out to a neighboring town to get some food.

* * *

><p>Haruko walked around the town, looking around and trying not to draw attention to herself. As she looked around, a boy caught her eye. He was tall and had short, spiky black hair and onyx eyes. He was smiling slightly up at the short, blonde boy on his shoulders. Haruko could feel herself blushing slightly when the tall boy felt her stare and looked at her. He smilednodded at her before turning back and walking away, the small, blonde boy still talking excitedly to him.

Instantly, Haruko knew it was love at first sight and she inwardly sighed, shaking her head. She can't like him, her sister is the most important person to her and that is final.

As Haruko returned to the castle by using the secret passage, she went to Kiyoko's room, only to find her sitting on a chair, facing the window, her shoulders shaking and the sounds of sniffling coming from her.

Haruko looked at her surprised as Kiyoko outstretched her right hand, a clump of black hair and a black rose in it. She dropped it and Haruko watched as it slowly fell to the ground.

"K-kill him.."

Haruko's eyes widened before bowing, "Yes, my lady," As Haruko turned away, she could feel tears in her eyes. _'Still… I must do what she says.. Only my sister is important.. No one else..'_

* * *

><p>Haruko stared down at the corpse of the boy she liked. She had forgotten to find out his name. She held a black rose, tightly in her hands, before throwing it at the corpse. He had been so nice to her and this was how she returned it? <em>'Whatever… He got in the way of my sister..<em>'

She slowly turned and walked away to the castle, never looking back at the body of the young man who she had loved.

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks later<em>

The sounds of the bar's chatter filled Tamaki's ears as he wandered into the bar. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but it was hard with everyone talking so loudly. Most were talking about wanting to over-throw the queen, however, they don't have enough courage to do so. Maybe, he can lead them? Tamaki _was_ sick and tired of how the queen treated everyone like they were just an object that will help her achieve greater things/achievements. An object that, once they have outlived their usage, they were gone and tossed to the side. _'How sickening.. that lady..'_

He went to one of the empty stools and sat down, ordering a drink just to seem normal when really, he was eavesdropping to most of the conversations. Most really didn't caught his interest until the sounds of the doors opening and everyone's talking turned into hush whispers. He strained to hear one of the nearby conversations.

"_It's him! The prince!"_

_"I pity him, his lover killed by the queen!"_

_"Shush, we mustn't talk about that!"_

Tamaki tensed as he felt footsteps coming closer to him then someone sitting next to him, most likely a small youth, and ordering a drink and a piece of pie.

When the drinks arrived, Tamaki held his glass in his hand, his bangs shadowing his eyes, while the youth next to him downed the drink in one gulp. Tamaki waited a few moments before turning to the youth next to him only to be surprised to see a small, blonde man with chocolate brown eyes, biting the piece of pie on his fork, angrily.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to intrude.. But are you the man who's lover was killed by the queen?" The boy stopped mid-bite before turning to Tamaki.

"Yea, what of it?"

"Well.. Sir, if we team up, we could go and overthrow the queen," Tamaki stated.

The boy glanced at Tamaki before nodding, "I guess that would work.. My name's Mitsukuni or Hunny,"

"Tamaki,"

"So, Tamaki.. how should we go with this?"

Tamaki smiled before huddling closer to Hunny, "I believe we should do this…"

Unbeknownst to them, the lady sitting next to Hunny, stood up and casually walked out of the bar. Once she was within 30 meters of the bar, she quickly sprinted into a run to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Queen! Queen!" Rukia shouted frantically as she ran up the stairs to the queen's throne room. Kiyoko glanced up at Rukia before beckoning her to come in.<p>

"What is it?"

"The prince and the knight are planning to over-throw you!" Rukia shouted causing everyone in the room to gasp.

Kiyoko gritted her teeth, "Approximately, how long do we have till they arrive at the castle?"

One of the women in the room stood up, "Queen, about an hour and half."

"Argh… Not enough time.. Rukia! Haruko! Quickly gather me my bag!" Kiyoko ordered. She then turned to the other three in the room, "Kaitana! Saki! Go and come up with a plan! Kaoru! Hikaru! Go and stall them when they get here!"

"Right away, queen!" Kaoru and Hikaru both saluted and quickly rushed downstairs to the gates to guard the castle.

Once Kiyoko received her bag, she ordered Saki and Rukia to quickly get everyone. Once everyone was in her room with cloaks on, Kiyoko opened her window, revealing the rope ladder hanging out.

"Quickly!" Kiyoko ushered everyone down. She was about to go down when she noticed Haruko standing there, a knife in her hand, "H-Haruko?"

"My queen. Please change into my clothes…"

"There's no time for that!"

"Please!"

"Fine!" Kiyoko grabbed the clothes in Haruko's hand and quickly changed into them, while Haruko dressed into one of Kiyoko's gowns. Haruko smiled before taking the knife and chopping her hair off to Kiyoko's length. She then threw the chopped hair out the window.

"W-what are you…"

"Go. I'll substitute.. No one will notice.. After all.. we're twins…"

Kiyoko's eyes widened, she was about to go and hug Haruko when Kaoru and Hikaru popped up.

"Queen! Hurry! The army can be seen in the distance!"

"But! Haruko-!" Haruko only smiled, walking to Kiyoko and pushing her into the twin's hands,

"Hurry! Go as far as you can! Don't come back! I'll be fine!"

"B-but-"

"No time for that, Mistress Kiyoko!" Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed a hold of her arm and brought her down. Kiyoko resisted, but the boys held a firm grip on her. The others helped carry her and drag her away, Kiyoko crying and her scream could be heard for miles if it wasn't for the fact that Saki was covering it.

"_S…sister…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yea.. Just felt like doing a vocaloid thing.. the next part would be on the next chapter.<strong>

**Answer: Spamano, PruHun and DenNor… From Hetalia… Yes… two yaoi pairings.. can you blame me?**

**Fact: If I try, I can learn everything about a person within three days. Creepy, huh? (Only applies if I met you at least ten times)**

**QotC: Hmm… Which is cooler? Mori being all kendo and stuff? Or Mitsukuni being all martial arts and stuff?**

**Questions:**


	16. Servant of Evil

Chapter 14:

**Please listen to 'Servant of Evil' by Len Kagamine, actually watch it first to understand what the song meant, **_**then**_** listen to it while reading this. I recommend this video, I didn't make it and that's not my youtube account, though. Just delete the spaces. **http: /www .youtube . com /watch?v= Av04XfLtAcU& feature= related **If you get confused during Len's execution, the lyrics on the right are sung by Rin while the lyrics on the left are sung by Len.**

* * *

><p>Haruko rubbed her temples, <em>'Any minute now.. they'll get here.. It's their moment of victory… and the moment of my death.. Still.. If my twin is still alive. I'm happy,"<em>

She glanced up at the setting sun, _'…I guess we deserved this… but.. my sister…'_

As Haruko was thinking, the door suddenly burst open and Tamaki's voice can be heard,

"There she is! Get her!" Haruko turned around smiling which shocked Tamaki, but he shook his head and pointed his sword at her, "Don't move,"

She smirked, "I wouldn't dare to,"

Tamaki's eyes narrowed and he pushed the sword a little so the blade was meeting skin, "Please be quiet," With his free hand, he beckoned for the people behind him to surround Haruko and chain her up. Then they lead Haruko to the prison with Tamaki behind, his sword ready in his hand in case she breaks away.

Haruko sighed and mumbled under her breathe, "Will you guys relax? It's not like I'm going to run away or anything," In her thoughts, she added, _'Not after what I just did,'_

* * *

><p>In the cold, dark prison, the woman-in-disguise watched as the sun slowly went down, until soft footsteps made it way to her jail. She turned to the person, only to see the same small, blonde boy on the man's shoulders. The lover of the man she killed with her hands. Though, there was a difference between this boy here and the boy from earlier. The boy earlier was happy as if all was well. However, this boy was not. His eyes glared daggers at Haruko and she almost wanted to turn away from the intensity, but she didn't-no, she couldn't. Instead, she smiled sweetly at him,<p>

"Hello! Who are you?"

The boy kept silent as he kept glaring at her. After a few minutes, Haruko was about to turn back around when the boy uttered his name in a soft, but harsh voice, "Mitsukuni. You know? The lover of the guy you killed today?"

"Oh~! Yes," Haruko nodded. She remembered Kiyoko telling her about him, "I remember. You were the prince that turned down my marriage invitation because you fell in love with the man I killed, was I correct?"

She decided to take Mitsukuni's intensified glare as a yes.

"You know, if you had just said yes to my marriage invite, then maybe he'd still be alive and we wouldn't be like this today. Say, how about you and I just forget this whole thing happened and you let me out?"

"Fat chance! I loved Takashi so much! But because you got jealous, you killed the only man that will made me happy!" Mitsukuni turned away, his shoulders shaking slightly, but anyone could see the evil smile decorate his face, "I can't _wait_ to see you die!" With that said, he turned around and walked off.

Haruko just chuckled and turned back to watch as the moon slowly rose up through the bars on her window. _'Too bad I'm not the person you want dead,'_

* * *

><p>In the cover of the woods, as few people slept, a lady wept in sorrow, only to be interrupted when Rukia suddenly bursted into the camp, waving a piece of paper around,<p>

"The queen's execution is tomorrow at exactly 3:00 pm!" Upon hearing that, Kiyoko bursted into more tears. "Oops.. I was expecting milady to be asleep,"

"Nice going, idiot," Hikaru muttered.

"E-eh? How come, _I'm_ the idiot? If any, the idiot is YOU!"

"I'm not the idiot! You are!"

"Nuh-uh! Y-"

"QUIET!" Saki yelled out, "Can't you see you are making Mistress Kiyoko more sorrowful?"

Both Rukia and Hikaru bowed their heads in shame, "We're sorry, milady.."

Kiyoko just sniffed, "D-don't worry about it.."

"Milady should get some rest.." Kaoru whispered softly as he sat next to Kiyoko trying to comfort her.

Kiyoko nodded and stood up to go to one of the tents, "I'll be going to sleep now…"

Everyone nodded and watched as she got up and walked to one of the tents.

"Hopefully, milady wouldn't want to see her twin's beheading," Kaitana whispered though it floated around the air like it was yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>2:45 pm- Town Square<strong>

The group stood outside the large crowd.

Kaitana spoke up, "We'll have to stay here.. we can't risk any chances.."

Everyone nodded, including Kiyoko.

**2:55 pm**

Everyone's chattering died down as Haruko was brought out, her hands tied in front of her. She didn't pay any attention to the crowd and instead focused straight ahead. The person opened the guillotine and Haruko put her head on it, still focusing straight ahead. Kiyoko's heart beat rapidly.

**2:58 pm**

The executioner Unwrapped the ropes holding the blade and held it in his hands, tightly.

**2:59 pm**

Kiyoko ran forward, pushing through the crowd until she was right in front of Haruko. She panted, though her face was full of relief.

"S-sister…" Kiyoko smiled which caused Haruko to smile-

**3:00 pm**

-until the blade cut her head off. Kiyoko's eyes widened and she burst into tears. Kaoru and Hikaru rushed forward and led her out of the crowd.

"You'll be ok, milady.. You'll be ok.."

**9:30 pm**

"Milady's been like that ever since you-know-what…" Rukia stated, looking at Kiyoko worriedly, "I'm afraid of her well-being,"

Saki spoke up, "She _did_ just lose the only family member she knew.. Of course she'll be mourning,"

"Still.."

* * *

><p><strong>Answer: Well.. I never saw Mori being kendo, so.. I vote for Mitsukuni.. Since he was VERY epic when using martial arts..<strong>

**Fact: It is against the law to sing off-key in North Carolina. (Lucky: Is it true?)**

**QotC: On a scale of 1 to 10.. How much do you like Kyoya?**


	17. Regret Message AN

**Please listen to Regret Message by Rin Kagamine, or watch it then listen to it if you don't know the lyrics.**

* * *

><p>"Milady..?" Rukia went inside Kiyoko's tent only to find her gone. She quickly rushed outside to tell the others, "MILADY'S GONE!"<p>

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>In the harbor, Kiyoko stood there, holding a glass bottle with a note in it, "I hope my wish will come true.." She gently layed the bottle on the water and watched as it bobbed out of sight.<p>

"…Dear sister… I'm sorry…" Kiyoko yelled out, tears in her eyes, "I-i'm sorry! I'm sorry I've been greedy! I'm sorry I caused your death! I'm… I'm sorry I never listened to anyone, but myself.." Kiyoko fell on her knees, tears pouring in her eyes.

"I'M SORRY!" She sobbed, cradling her face in her hands, "I hope you're in a better place… I'm sorry…"

There, the girl in red, cried out, so much until she swore she saw Haruko standing there, offering her hand to her. Kiyoko almost ran to it, but she knew it was just an illusion and watched as it disappeared.

"I hope.. My wish will come true.." Kiyoko sighed.

"MILADY!"

Kiyoko stood up and turned around to see Kaoru rushing to her.

"M-milady!" Kaoru panted, "we were so worried about you! Something could have happened!"

Kiyoko looked a bit sheepish "Sorry to cause you guys trouble.."

"What were you doing out here in the harbor?"

"Just continuing a tradition my sister used to do…"

"Oh, well. You must be done so let's go,"

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>This was so short, XD. Couldn't really make it longer, so… yea. I'll try to make the next one longer. Just one more chapter to go in this arc.<strong>

**Answer: Um.. 7 or 8 probably..?**

**Fact: Kaitana08 and I were in a sleepover with our friends and when we were sleeping, she accidentally punched me on the nose while turning over and I was like, "Ow..." in monotone that it didn't sound like it hurt. And Kaitana08 can punch pretty hard. In the morning she asked me if it hurt and I was like, "What..?"**

**QotC: If you were to form a love triangle with yourself and two hosts, who would the two hosts be?**

**Edit: I'm going to put this story on a temporary hiatus. I have to do a bunch of things first like HW, drawing, home, etc, so.. yea.. The hiatus will last till... July 24. It should be summer by then. Oh and after the hiatus I won't be posting every Monday. I'll just post every time I finish a chapter. So, yea..**


End file.
